


mag umpisa tayo sa huli

by chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: pang-ilang beses na ba 'tong iyak ni baekhyun sa balikat niya? hindi na ito mabilang ni chanyeol sa dami. ito na ang huling beses na iiyak ang kaibigan niya sa balikat niya. hindi na niya muling hahayaang umiyak ang kaibigan dahil sisiguraduhin niyang paliligayahin niya ito sa piling niya.





	mag umpisa tayo sa huli

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat, salamat sa nagbigay ng prompt na ito at nasubukan ang aking utak sa pagsusulat. sobrang naenjoy ko ito at sana magustuhan mo :) pangalawa, salamat sa mods ng paraluman sa pag-unawa at pagbigay ng mahabang deadline! salamat!
> 
> para ito sa lahat ng mga may tinatagong pag-ibig, sana ay mahanap na ninyo ang lakas ng loob para sabihin - mabigo man o maging matagumpay. ang importante, umibig ng totoo at walang pag-aalinlangan.
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ito at sana mahalin niyo rin si bee at bu <3

_**mag umpisa tayo sa huli.** _

11:34 pm.

_*At asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga...*_

Nagising si Chanyeol sa ringtone niyang Ligaya ng Eraserheads at alam niya na kung sino ang tumatawag.

"Hmm? Ano?" Antok niyang sinagot.  
"Pabukas ng pinto... Please..."

Wala ng kung anu-ano pa at tumakbo na siya agad sa pinto at binuksan ito.  
Wala narin kung anu-ano pa at tumakbo papasok si Baekhyun... ng banyo.

"Gago akala ko kung ano na. Wow ha." Natawa nalang siya at napasandal sa gilid ng pintuan ng banyo.

"Sorry!!! Naparami kasi kain ko kanina buti nalang around the area lang kami."  
“Anong kinain mo’t sumama na naman tiyan mo? Naparami siguro kain mo ng cheese? Ano? Matataba?”  
“Ughhh… Huwag… mo… ughhh… Teka! Huwag mo muna akong kausapin!!!”

Natatawa siya at naririnig niya ang bawat iri ni Baekhyun.

“Ayan kasi! Kain pa!”  
“He!”

Narinig niya ang flush at pagkalabas ni Baekhyun, ngumiti ito.

"Grabe!!! Ang baho!!!" Napakamot ng ilong si Chanyeol at napasimangot.  
"Mukha mo mabaho!!!"

Piningot ni Baekhyun ang tenga niya.

"San ka ba galing kasi?"

Sinundan niya ito sa kusina at nagbukas ng refrigerator para maghanap ng guess what?

Pagkain ulit.

"May pinuntahan kaming party ni Jongin. Naparami kain ko ng Lechon kaya siguro may welga sa tiyan ko."  
"Ahh. So magkasama kayo?"  
"Syempre."  
"So hinatid ka niya dito? Dito ka ba matutulog? Ilalabas ko na kumot at unan mo."  
"Hindi, naghihintay siya sa labas. Dumaan lang talaga ako para maglabas ng sama ng loob."  
"Grabe. Ang galing talaga."  
"Hehehe. Akin nalang to?"

Itinaas niya ang isang pack ng gummy bears.

"Ano pa ba magagawa ko?"  
"Yay! Thanks, Bee!!!"

Wala talagang makakatalo sa pakiramdam kapag napapangiti niya si Baekhyun.

Hinatid niya ito papalabas at binati niya rin si Jongin na naghihintay sa loob ng sasakyan.

"Hi, Bro!” Dumungaw si Jongin sa bintana at hindi na bumaba ng sasakyan.  
“Uy, Jongin!” Binati siya ni Chanyeol at ipinagbukas ng pinto ng sasakyan si Baekhyun.  
“Bye, Bee. Thank you sa CR at dito!” Tinaas niya ang pakete ng gummy bears at ngumiti bago sumakay ng sasakyan.  
“Ingat kayo ha. Bubu, yung Chapter 3 ng thesis, nasa email mo na. Aralin mo 'yun bago ka matulog."  
"Okay. Thank you ulit! See you bukas! Bye, Bee!"

Bumusina si Jongin bago tuluyang umalis.

Bee. Bubuyog.

Dahil kasi sa bubuyog kaya sila naging mag-bestfriends mula Elementary.

_***  
Sa flag ceremony ng unang araw nila bilang grade 4, umiiyak si Baekhyun habang kumakanta ng Pambansang Awit dahil kinagat siya ng bubuyog sa pisngi at dahil bagong lipat, wala pang mga kaibigan._

_Si Chanyeol naman, bilang isa sa pinakamatangkad sa klase, nakitang umiiyak ang bagong saltang kaklase at sa halip na lapitan ito at tanungin kung napano, tumawa siya ng malakas na malakas kaya ayun, napatawag sa Head of Discipline sa unang araw ng klase._

_"Eh kasi Ma'am, nakakatawa naman po talaga ang mukha niya. Umiiyak tapos namamaga pa ang pisngi. Sorry na po._ ' _Di na po mauulit." Nakayuko siyang sumagot at kinagat agad ang dila para hindi matawa ulit._

_"You should've asked him what's wrong instead of laughing at him. He's a transferee pa naman and he doesn't have any friends."  
"Sorry na po. Hindi na po mauulit at ako na po ang susundo sa kanya sa clinic."  
"Good. I expect you to be mabait na, Chanyeol, okay? Grade 4 ka na at classmates kayo, make him feel welcomed sa school."  
"Yes po, Ma'am. Sorry po ulit."_

_Lalabas na sana si Chanyeol ng office ng may naalala siya bigla._

_"Ma'am! Ano ho pala pangalan niya?"  
"Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun."_

_Natatawa siya ulit pero pinipigilan niya._

_"Baek...hyun. Okay. Sige po. Bye po."  
"Maging mabait ka sa kanya ha. Chanyeol."_

_Tumango siya at ngumiti bago tumakbo papuntang clinic._

_"Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun Byun... Ay, Bubuyog!"_

_Nagpang-abot ang dalawa sa pintuan ng Clinic at nagbungguan sa isa't-isa._

_"Araaaaaay!!!" Sumigaw si Chanyeol at napahawak sa noo at napahawak naman sa namamagang pisngi si Baekhyun._

_"Ang sakiiiit." Napaiyak ulit si Baekhyun.  
"Uy, sorry! Sorry talaga! Ano ba naman 'to!" Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak pa rin siya sa noo niya.  
"Huwag mo kong hahawakan!" Pasigaw na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
"Bakit ka ba nagagalit eh parehas lang naman tayong nabunggo ng kumag na pintuan na yan! Araaaay..."  
"Sinong kumag?!"  
"Yung pintuan!"_

_Mas lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun._

_Iyon ang pangalawang beses na nakita niyang umiyak si Baekhyun._

_"Sorry na ha. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya 'yun. Huwag ka na magagalit sakin, pinatawag na nga ako sa office kasi tinawanan kita kanina. Sorry na. Tahan na." Binigay ni Chanyeol ang panyo niya kay Baekhyun at tinanggap naman niya ito._

_“Salamat."_  
" _Wala 'yun. Tara na, pasok na tayo. Medyo strikto yung teacher kaya tahan na."  
“Sandali. Sandali nga. Ikaw pala yung tumatawa kanina?!”  
“Ahh… Eh… Oo. Hehe.”  
“So masaya ka dahil umiiyak ako?!”_

_Yun ang unang beses na narinig niyang nag-taray si Baekhyun.  
“Sorry na nga. Napagalitan na ‘ko.”_

_Sumimangot si Baekhyun at napabuntong-hininga._

“ _Huwag ka nang magalit ah. Chanyeol nga pala.”  
“Baekhyun.”_

_Tumigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad at nakipag-kamay kay Baekhyun._

_"Strikto ba talaga yung teacher?"  
"Oo. Pero okay lang. Bago ka kaya magiging mabait yun sa'yo."_  
***

Iyon ang una at pangalawang beses na nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na umiyak. At sa tagal-tagal ng pagiging magkaibigan nila, ilang beses niya nang nasaksihan na umiyak si Baekhyun.  
Hindi na mabilang. At sa bawat pag-iyak niya, hindi rin nawala kay Chanyeol na masaktan.

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman at isinawalang bahala na lamang ito dati kasi ano ba naman ang alam niya sa mga emosyon na yan, diba?

Hanggang dumating ang araw na mas naguluhan siya. Mas gumulo ang utak at ang puso niya.

_***  
Nakita niyang pumasok ng comfort room si Baekhyun pagkatapos ng final exam nila sa High School._

_Umiiyak at nagdadabog._

_Tumakbo siya para habulin ito pero pagkapasok niya ng CR, nasa loob na ito ng cubicle at tahimik na umiiyak.  
“Bu? Okay ka lang?... Huy… Baekhyun, sagutin mo ‘ko.”  
“Hindi. Umalis ka na muna, gusto kong mapag-isa. Please.”  
“Hindi ako aalis hangga’t hindi mo sinasabi sakin kung anong nangyari.”  
“Chanyeol, sige na. Huwag ka na maging makulit.”_

_Napa-isip agad si Chanyeol kung ano bang nangyari sa buong araw at nag-isip din siya ng paraan kung paano niya ito mapapaamin ng rason kung bakit bigla nalang itong umiyak._

_“Gusto mo ng ice cream? Ipagbibili kita.”  
“Gusto mo bang magalit ako sa’yo? Alis na!”  
“Huwag ka na kasi umiyak, Bu.”  
“Hindi ko kailangan ng awa mo ngayon!”_

_Nabigla siya ng sinigawan siya ni Baekhyun. Unang beses niya itong nagawa sa kanya at unang beses rin siya nakaramdam ng pagkalito na bakit sa halip na magalit din siya, mas lalo niyang gustong kausapin si Baekhyun._

_“Bu…”  
“Chanyeol, utang na loob.”_  
“ _Okay… Sige, aalis na ‘ko kung yan gusto mo.”_

_\---_

_“Gago. Ang tanga talaga neto.”_

_Naghilamos ng mukha si Baekhyun para maibsan ang pamamaga ng mga mata niya tsaka niya pinitik ang tenga ni Chanyeol… si Chanyeol na walang malay… si Chanyeol na nakatulog sa sahig ng comfort room. Nakanganga, at nakapatong ang sombrero sa mukha._

“ _Huy! Gising! Diba sabi ko sa’yo umalis ka na! Bakit ka natutulog dyan! Yung laway mo tumutulo, oh! Tayo!”_

_Nagising si Chanyeol at nagpunas ng bibig kahit wala naman talagang laway._

“ _Bu? Okay ka na? Uwi na tayo?”  
“Gago ka talaga! Sabi ko sa’yo kanina diba umuwi ka na! Papagalitan ka na naman ng Papa mo.”  
“Eh ayaw mo kasing sabihin sakin bakit ka umiiyak!”  
“Kailangan ko ba sabihin lahat sa’yo?”  
“Hindi naman… Pero kasi… Ano… Okay, sige, uuwi nalang ako.”_

_Tumayo siya agad at kinuha ang backpack sa sahig tsaka mabilisang lumabas ng comfort room._

_Madilim na at umuwi na halos lahat ng mga estudyante at guro kaya tahimik narin ang campus. Naglakad siya ng mabilis, galit, at hindi naiintindihan ang nararamdaman._

“ _CHANYEOL! HINTAYIN MO ‘KO!!!”  
“Bahala ka dyan.” Nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad.  
“HOY!!! SABING HINTAYIN MO KO EH!!!”_

_Binatukan siya ni Baekhyun nang maabutan siya nito._

_“Lakas ng loob mambatok, ikaw naman gustong magpaiwan ah!”  
“Sorry na! Nakakatakot na kasi sa CR at gabi na pala.”  
“Oh, kitams! Nagpapaiwan, duwag naman! Hay, ewan ko sa’yo Baekhyun.”_

_Pagdating sa pagkakaibigan nila ni Baekhyun, laging si Chanyeol ang nagagalit pero hindi rin ito nagtatagal lalo na kung nagso-sorry naman agad si Baekhyun. Lagi talaga siyang talo sa kanilang dalawa dahil kahit gaano siya kagalit, isang sorry lang, okay na agad lahat._

_Tahimik silang naglakad palabas ng campus, magkatabi, nakayuko at parehong tinatansya ang pakiramdam ng paligid._

_Nagbibilang ng hakbang si Baekhyun, nasa likod ang mga kamay at pilit na pinagsasabay ang mga paa nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol._

_“Bagsak ako sa exam sa Physics.”_

_Napatigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol at tumigil din si Baekhyun._

_“Kaya ba umiyak ka kanina?”  
“Oo.”_

_Tumango lang si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. Sa pagkakataong ito, mas mabagal na ang mga hakbang nila._

“ _Paano na ‘yan? Kakausapin ba natin si Mrs. Perez?”  
“Ha? Anong natin? Problema ko ‘to, Chanyeol. Ako na bahalang maghanap ng paraan.”  
“Baka nakakalimutan mong ang problema mo ay nagiging problema _ _ko narin? Naalala mo ba nung is-“_

_Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig gamit ang kamay nito at napatigil siya sa pagsasalita._

_“Oo na. Kakausapin na NATIN bukas.”  
“Ayan na ha. Tara, uwi na tayo.”  
“Pero kasi Chanyeol, ayokong masanay na lagi ka nalang nadadamay sa mga problema ko.”  
“Anong pa’t naging mag-bestfriends tayo, Bu?”  
“Okay… Pero kasi…”_  
“ _Wala ng pero-pero, please? Sasamahan kita. Sabay tayong ga-graduate ng High School, diba? Sabay tayong maghahanap ng college, diba? Diba???”_

_Napangiti na si Baekhyun at tumango nalang._

_“Tara na uwi na tayo baka wala na tayong masakyan pauwi sa inyo.”  
“Sa bahay ka ulit maghahapunan?”  
“Depende, ano bang ulam niyo ngayon? Hehe!”  
“Adobong palaka na maanghang na maanghang!”  
“Uuwi nalang pala ako.”_  
“ _Hahaha! Loko lang. Hindi ko alam, Bee pero sa bahay na tayo kumain ha.”  
“Okay, naghihintay lang ako ng imbitasyon mo, sa totoo lang. Hehehe!”_

_Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun at lumabas na sila ng tuluyan ng gate._

_Habang nag-aabang ng jeep, may naalala si Baekhyun kaya sinundot niya ito sa balikat._

_“Bee… Bee!”  
“Ano?” Busy si Chanyeol sa pag-aabang ng masasakyan nila kaya hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya._

“ _Diba sabi mo kanina bibilhan mo ‘ko ng ice cream?”  
“Kanina yun kasi umiiyak ka. Okay ka na ata kaya hindi na. Huwag na.” Sagot niya habang naka angat ang ulo at may paparating na jeep._

_“Araaaay! Mama! Ang sakiiit! Aaaahhh!”_

_Napalingon agad si Chanyeol sa kaibigan at napahawak sa kanya._

_“Huy! Anong masakit? Saan? Baekhyun! Ba’t ka umiiyak?!” Isa-isa niyang tinignan ang braso at kamay ni Baekhyun para malaman kung saan ang masakit._

“ _Dito. Masakit.” Tinuro niya ang tiyan niya.  
“Hala! Bakit masakit na naman tiyan mo? Mag-taxi na tayo!” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bag niya at hinila siya para mag-abang na ng taxi._

_“Loko lang, Beeee!!! Hehehe! Umiyak na ‘ko ulit. Sooooo… Saan na ice cream ko? Tara, libre mo na ‘ko.”_

_Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya at lumaki ang butas ng ilong sa galit._

_Pumiglas naman si Baekhyun sa hawak niya at tumakbo papunta sa bilihan ng ice cream._

_Wala ng nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sundan ito.  
_

_\--_

_Sabi nga nila hindi mo talaga makakalimutan ang mga unang pagkakataon sa buhay mo._

_  
Unang tawa, unang salita, unang beses na nag-aral ka, unang beses na nagmahal ka, unang beses na nasaktan ka. Unang problema, unang pagkabagsak mo sa klase. Unang yakap, unang halik. Unang pagkakataon na nasabi mong ang hirap pala ng buhay.  
Marami. Maraming unang pagkakataon kang hindi makakalimutan._

_  
Totoo, dahil simula ng gabing iyon, habang pauwi na si Chanyeol pagkatapos ihatid si Baekhyun sa kanila, bigla siyang nakaramdam ng sundot sa puso.  
Malalim, makahulugan, magulo._

  
_Yun ang unang beses na nasabi niyang hindi lang pang-kaibigan ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun.  
Pero bakit kaya ganon? Bakit kaya yung mga unang beses lang ang hindi natin nakakalimutan? Paano yung huli? Paano yung mga huling beses?_

_***_

  
Muling humiga si Chanyeol sa kama at tiningnan ang cellphone bago pinikit ang mata.

Wala pang tatlumpu’t segundo, tumunog ulit ito.

*Bee, seryoso, salamat. Sinadya ko talagang dumaan kami sa’yo kasi gusto kong huminga. Ilang araw narin kaming away-bati ni Jongin. Pero okay ako. Okay kami ngayon. Gusto lang talaga kitang makita at para huminga kahit saglit. Thanks, Bee. See you bukas! Goodnight!*

Binato niya ang cellphone sa paanan at tinakpan ang mata gamit ang kanyang braso.

“Chanyeol, matulog ka na. Kaya mo pa, diba? Kaya pa.” Binulong niya sa kanyang sarili bago sumuko sa antok.

~  
Kinaumagahan, inabangan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa gate para sabay silang maglakad papasok ng campus.  
“Uy! Bagong kulay buhok mo?” Ginulo niya ito para inisin si Baekhyun.  
“Ughhh!!! Chanyeol! Huwag!” Pinalo niya ang kamay nito.  
“Bakit? Maganda naman ah. Bagay sayo, Bu.”  
“He! Nagsisisi na nga ako eh.” Inayos niya ito at isinuot ang hood ng jacket niya.  
“Hindi, okay nga. Bagay sa’yo…”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at sumimangot.

Ayun, nalusaw na naman puso niya.

“Talaga? Bagay sakin?”  
“Sasabihin ko bang oo kung hindi?”  
“Umayos ka, Chanyeol. Kilala kita.”  
“HAHAHA!!! Ibalik mo sa itim, mas bagay ka dun.”  
“Sabi ko na nga ba eh!!!” Hinampas niya ang braso ni Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang tali ng hoodie para tuluyang matakpan ang buhok.

Hinila naman ito ni Chanyeol pababa at nagsimula na ang kanilang away.

“Isa, Chanyeol ha! Tatamaan ka ulit sakin!” Sinuot niya ito at naglakad ng mabilis.  
“Pakita mo ‘yan! Bagay naman sa’yo! Hahaha!” Naabutan siya ni Chanyeol at hinila ulit ang hood.  
“Sana hindi ka maka-graduate! Panget!”  
“Uy! Wala namang ganyanan! Pangit ako, oo. Pero gusto kong grumaduate. Pangit pero ga-graduate. Dapat ganyan! Inaayos ko nga thesis natin diba?” Nagmamaktol na sagot niya.  
“To naman! Seryoso mo ha. Syempre naman, sabay tayong ga-graduate. Sabay tayong maghahanap ng trabaho tapos sabay tayong bibili ng bahay at dapat magkatabi, okay? Bibili ka ng sasakyan tapos ipagda-drive mo ‘ko kahit saan.”  
“Wow. Ganda ng plano mo, maliban sa isa.”  
“Alin dun? Yung magkatabi ang bahay natin?”  
“At yun talaga naisip mo, ha? Yung sasakyan! May sasakyan na ‘ko ngayon so bakit ako bibili? At ipagda-drive ka kahit saan? Ha! Asa ka pa!”  
“Asus! Hindi mo ‘ko matitiis, alam ko.” Ngumisi ng malaki si Baekhyun.  
“Okay tapos?” Inirapan niya ito.  
“Tapos magkakapamilya pala tayo eventually.”  
“Tayo?” Biglang huminto yung paghinga niya.  
“Naman! Hahanap ako ng lalaking magmamahal sakin kahit sino o ano ako tapos mag-aampon kami ng mga anak. Pati na mga aso at pusa. Lahat para masaya. Tapos makakahanap ka rin ng mamahalin mo habambuhay tapos dapat yung magkakasundo kami ha…”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol na parang hindi niya ito kilala.

“Bakit ganyan ka makatingin? Pangit ba talaga buhok ko?”  
“Hindi, pero matanong ko lang, bakit ka pa maghahanap kung andyan naman si Jongin?”

Tumingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti.

Sa totoo lang, gustong-gusto na niyang sabihin na andito naman AKO, matino naman AKO, tanggap naman kita kahit sino at ano ka, kaya kitang buhayin, pero hindi, hindi naman pwedeng sabihin niya ‘yon.

“Ilang taon na nga ba kayo, Bu?”  
“Hmmm… Magda-dalawang taon na.”

Ahh, so mag-dadalawang-taon narin pala kitang pinalaya, Baekhyun. Mag-dadalawang taon na rin akong umaasa na baka makita niya akong bilang higit pa sa isang bestfriend.

“Ang bilis naman ng panahon, parang kailan lang yung araw na sinabi mo sakin na sinagot mo na siya.”  
“Yung araw na ikaw ang umiyak na dapat ako naman? Hahaha!”  
“Hoy! Umiyak ka rin naman kasi nga tuwang-tuwa ka nun at pagod ako nun kaya naiyak ako, noh!”  
“Hahaha! Talaga baaa?” Piningot niya ang ilong ni Chanyeol at mabilis niya naman itong pinalo papalayo.

“Dami mong dahilan! Tara na nga!” Iniwan siya ni Baekhyun at naunang pumasok ng classroom.

Hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan ang araw na ‘yon.

Ang araw na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya na sinagot niya na si Jongin at hindi niya inaasahang mapaiyak.

_***  
“Huy! Bee! Bakit ka umiiyak? Huy! Ano ba! Dapat masaya tayo eh! Huyyy!” Sinundot ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran niya._

_Nasa loob sila ng sasakyan niya at nagpapalipas ng oras para sa susunod na klase._

_“Wala. Pagod lang ako.”  
“Luhhh! Hindi ka naman ganyan ka-iyakin ah. Tama na ‘yan.”  
“Bakit ba? Pagod lang talaga, Bu. Pasensya.” Hindi niya na mapigilan ang pag-agos ng luha at hindi na siya makatingin kay Baekhyun.  
“Ay, grabe! Dapat nga ako yung umiiyak sa saya ngayon kasi kami na ni Jongin??? Anong drama yan, Chanyeol Park? Inaagawan mo na ‘ko ng spotlight?”_

_Napatawa siya dun at kahit masakit na masakit yung binalita sa kanya ni Baekhyun, nagawa niya paring hilahin ito papalapit sa kanya at niyakap ang ulo._

_“Huwag na huwag ka niya talagang sasaktan, lagot siya sakin.”  
“Ang drama! Grabe! Bitiwan mo nga ‘ko!” Pabirong sinabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi naman kumakalas sa yapos niya.  
“Seryoso nga. Kapag pinaiyak ka, babasagin ko mukha niya ha. Tandaan mo yan.”  
“Grabe! Napaka-brutal! Hindi mo nga kayang pumatay ng langgam kasi naaawa ka!”_

_"Basta tandaan mo yan. Tapos dapat hindi ka ginugutom! Dapat busog ka palagi! Ako nga kahit wala nakong pambili ng extra rice basta ba’y dalawa na agad kanin mo…”  
“Hahaha! Hindi ko kasalanan na mabilis matunaw yung kanin sa tiyan ko!”  
“Hayyy Baekhyun… Masaya ka naman kay Jongin diba?”_

_Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at ginawa niya ang lahat para hindi ito halikan kahit ang lapit-lapit na ng mga mukha nila._

_“Masayang-masaya.”_

_At doon niya simulang pinalaya si Baekhyun.  
***_

“Uyyy!!! Baekhyun!!! May pa-bulaklak si Mayor sa’yo!!!” Nagsihiyawan ang mga classmates nila kasi may nakapatong na malaking bouquet of pink roses sa upuan niya.

Halata sa mukha ni Baekhyun na hindi niya inaasahan ang mga bulaklak kaya namula ang mga pisngi nito habang binabasa ang card na nakalakip.

*Sorry for being busy lately. I’ll see you later, babe. I love you. – Jongin Kim*

Tinago niya ang card at itinabi ang mga bulaklak bago umupo ng tuluyan.

“Hindi mo nagustuhan? Bakit parang hindi ka masaya? Ang ganda ng mga bulaklak oh!” Pilit na ngumiti si Chanyeol.

“Magaling kasi talaga siya sa mga pabulaklak na ganyan kapag may kasalanan siya o walang oras para sakin.”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol pero sa utak niya, ilang beses na niyang sinuntok si Jongin.

“Bigay mo nalang sa Nanay mo.”  
“Pwede.”

Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun pero yung ngiting hindi naman umabot sa mata.

Pumasok ang kanilang professor at tumahimik silang lahat.

“Class, starting tomorrow, we’ll start with the first part of your thesis defense. If everything turns out well, maybe I can give you guys an early term break.”

Natuwa ang buong klase at maririnig mo ang mga bulung-bulungan.

“Have we chosen the order of thesis defense, yet?”  
“Not yet, Sir.”  
“Alright, let me just get my cards.”

Lumabas yung professor nila at kanya-kanya na ng dasal ang mga nasa loob ng classroom, humihiling na hindi sila ang unang grupo na haharap sa panel.

“Bee, sana hindi muna tayo tawagin. Kinakabahan ako.” Napatalukbong si Baekhyun sa upuan niya.

At gaya ng dati, hahawakan lang ni Chanyeol ang batok niya ay kakalma na siya.

“Sana nga tawagin na tayo para matapos na ‘to at makapagpahinga na.”

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya at nakataas ang isang kilay.

“Anong sinasabi mo dyan? Sure ka ba? Ready ka na ba talaga?” Bumalik siya sa pagtalukbong at tahimik na nagdadasal. Patuloy rin si Chanyeol sa paghilot sa batok niya para maibsan ang kaba niya.

Napangiti lang si Chanyeol kasi alam niyang kinakabahan talaga si Baekhyun. Para sa kanya kasi, gusto niyang mauna na sila at matapos na para wala na siyang aalalahanin.

Ilang minuto pa, pumasok ulit ang professor nila at natahimik silang lahat.

“Para sa unang magpe-present ng paper nila. Bukas.”

Hindi na makahinga si Chanyeol pero gustong-gusto niya na talagang matapos na. Mas bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya ng humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya at nakatitig lang, tila nag-aabang ng sasabihin ng prof nila.

“Chanyeol Park at Baekhyun Byun. You’ll be the first pair to do the defense tomorrow.”

“Aaaa! Shit! Chanyeooool!!!” Napatakip ng mukha si Baekhyun.  
“Sabi sa’yo, diba?”

Napatili ang mga kaklase nila dahil silang lahat, naligtas sa pagiging una sa pila. Sunod-sunod na ang pagtawag ng mga pangalan at hindi na ito naririnig pa ni Baekhyun.

“Beeeee. Tayo na bukaaaaas.” Hinihila niya ang damit ni Chanyeol habang nagmamaktol.  
“Ha? Tayo na bukas? Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Biglang nagising si Chanyeol sa narinig niya.  
“Oo. Tayo yung mauuna bukas. Hindi mo ba narinig? Naku, Chanyeol ha. Nakatitig ka na naman sa secret crush mo sa classroom!!!”  
“Hehe.”  
“Sabihin mo na kasi sakin kung sino crush mo sa classroom, ilalakad kita. Alam mo naman ako, barkada ng lahat.”  
“Sus. Huwag na, busy rin naman tayo sa thesis baka hindi ko rin mapanindigan.”

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at lumapit sa professor nila para ipasa yung final draft ng paper nila ni Baekhyun.

Kung alam lang talaga ni Baekhyun kung sino yung “secret crush” niya sa classroom.

“Anong plano mamaya? Saan tayo gagawa ng revisions?”  
“Sa apartment na.”  
“Doon ba ‘ko matutulog?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang inaayos ang mga bulaklak.  
“Pwede… Actually, oo. Doon ka na matulog kasi sigurado akong marami-rami tayong aayusin tapos aaralin pa natin ‘yon ulit.”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bag ni Baekhyun at sabay na silang lumabas ng classroom.

“Eh, wait lang. Magkikita kami ni Jongin mamaya…”  
“Jongin o graduation?” Naiinis na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
“Syempre, graduation!”  
“O, alam mo naman pala ang sagot.”  
“Pero kasi… Ang tagal na since nag-date kami.”  
“Anong matagal?! Magkasama kayo kagabi, diba?!”  
“Saglit lang naman ‘yon. Tapos may mga kasama pa kami. Sige naaa. Payagan mo na ‘ko.”  
“Nagpaalam ka ba kay Nanay?”  
“Sasabihin ko magkasama tayo. Hehehe!” Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at aaktong maglalambing na pero umiwas siya.  
“Ilang beses mo na bang ginamit pangalan ko para makapag-date kayo ng Jongin mo?” Seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad ng mabilis.  
“Uy! Last na ‘to. Huy! Promise na. Ipapakilala ko na siya sa kanila pagkatapos ng defense natin bukas kaya… PROMISE! Last na talaga.” Nilagyan niya ng krus ang leeg niya tapos itinaas ang kanang kamay.  
“Alam mo ikaw!” Pasigaw niyang sinabi kaya nagulat si Baekhyun.  
“Anong ako?! Sige nga! Tuloy mo ‘yan!” Sumigaw din siya pabalik.  
“Wala. Sige na. Alis na.”  
“Sure???”  
“Ayaw mo? Sige huwag nalang. Tara uwi na tayo.”  
“Hehehe! Sige na, aalis na ‘ko baka nasa baba na si Jongin. Bye, Bee! Tatawagan kita kapag pauwi na ako.”

Hindi na muling lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya at nagtuloy-tuloy na sa pagtakbo pababa ng hagdan.

“Psst! Bu! Ingat ha! Uwi ka ng maaga!”

Nasa baba na ng building si Baekhyun at tumingala kung saan siya.

“Oo na, Itay!”  
“Gago!”

Natawa nalang siya sa kakulitan ni Baekhyun at umuwing mag-isa.

Aligaga si Chanyeol sa paglinis at pag-aayos ng apartment niya kasi alam niyang darating si Baekhyun. Alam niyang maarte ito sa katawan at lalong-lalo na sa bahay kaya sanay na rin siya na sa tuwing pupunta si Baekhyun sa apartment niya, dapat malinis ang lahat.

Isa sa paborito niya ay kapag uuwi na si Baekhyun galing sa apartment niya.

Sinisigurado kasi nito na aalis siyang mas malinis ang apartment ni Chanyeol.

Napangiti siya habang nilalabas ang mga basura dahil naalala niya ang ingay ng boses ni Baekhyun kapag naglilinis ito ng apartment niya.

_***  
Nakaupo siya sa sofa at naglalaro ng video games habang nagva-vacuum si Baekhyun._

_“Pakitaas ang paa.”_

_Tinaas niya naman ang paa niya at pinatong sa sofa._

_“Yung tsinelas, paki-alis.”_

_Kinuha niya ang tsinelas at ipinasok sa ilalim ng sofa._

_“CHANYEOL PARK PAANO KO LILINISIN NG MAAYOS ANG SALA KUNG HINDI KA NAMAN TUMUTULONG SA AKIN?! TAYO KA NGA DYAN! PURO KA NA VIDEO GAMES!”_

_Napatayo agad si Chanyeol at kinarga ang sofa ng bahagya para ma-vacuum ni Baekhyun ang ilalim._

_“May gawa rin pala ang pagy-gym niyo nila Sehun, ano?”  
“Hmm.” Hindi siya nakikinig kay Baekhyun kasi busy siya kakatitig sa TV.  
“Taas mo pa.”  
“Hmm.”_

_Seryoso siya sa paglalaro kahit isang kamay lang ang ginagamit kaya hindi niya namalayang nakatitig na si Baekhyun sa kanya_.

“ _Ano? Gusto mo bang tapusin ko ‘to o hindi? Ayusin mo nga! Nahihirapan nako kakayuko rito ha!”  
“Ay! Sorry! Sorry, Bu! Ito na!”_

_Binitiwan niya ang console at inangat ng maayos ang sofa at natatawa siya ng makitang pinagpapawisan na si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya._

_“Yung pawis mo, Bu.”  
“Bakit? Angat mo pa! Hindi ko maabot yung pinaka-ilalim.”  
“Baka matuyuan ka ng pawis ha.”  
“Tsk! Hayaan mo na pawis ko. Sige na! One last angat nalang. Please ayusin mo, nanggi-gigil ako sa alikabok.”_  
“ _Alright, Bu-sing!”  
“Bu-sing ka dyan!”  
“Bu at Bossing edi Bu-sing! Hahaha!!!”  
“Napaka-gago mo talaga! Sige na. baba mo na.”_

_Pinatay ni Baekhyun ang vacuum at niligpit ito._

_“Maliligo muna ako. Tapos… pakilabas yung basura, Bee. Dadaan yung basurero ngayon.”  
“Wow. Alam na alam mo yung schedule?!”_  
“ _Nagtanong ako ng schedule sa kapitbahay mo para sa’yo kasi alam kong nahihiya kang magtanong. Tingnan mo nga yan oh! Nagtatambak ka na ng basura dito.”  
“Ang sweet naman ng Bubu ko. Hehehe!”_

_Lalambingin na sana niya si Baekhyun kaso biglang sumigaw ang basurero._

_“O! Ayan na! Tayo na dyan!”_

_Binato siya ng tsinelas si Baekhyun at tumakbo papasok ng CR.  
***_

Mga ganoong bagay, kahit maliit o hindi man makahulugan sa iilan, para sa kanya ay napaka-importante na.

Niligpit niya ang sala at hinugasan niya yung mga naka-imbak na mga baso at pinagkainan niya sa kusina.

Himala at naglinis din siya ng kwarto. Inayos niya ang kama at nilabas niya ang kumot at unan na para lang kay Baekhyun. Hinanda niya narin ang mesa na gagamitin nila mamaya para sa revision at pagkakabisado ulit ng thesis nila.

Hindi pa natatapos doon ang paghahanda niya.

Nagluto siya ng ulam baka sakaling gutumin si Baekhyun pagkauwi nito galing sa date nila.  
Usually kasi, hindi siya kumakain ng marami kapag kasama si Jongin.

Napatingin siya sa orasan at maga-alas ocho na ng gabi kaya nauna na siyang kumain at iinitin niya nalang ulit ang ulam kapag dumating na si Baekhyun.

Alam niyang matatagalan si Baekhyun kaya sinimulan niya na ang pag-revise at pag-gawa ng notes para sa defense kinabukasan.

Habang nagsusulat, hindi mawala sa isip niya ang pag-aalala sa tuwing kasama ni Baekhyun si Jongin. Maliban kasi sa hindi niya masyadong kilala si Jongin, hindi rin sila nagkakasundo sa halos lahat ng bagay.

Halatang ayaw sa kanya ni Jongin kahit na pinipilit niyang kaibiganin o di kaya kausapin man lang.

_***  
Naglalakad si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa campus papuntang cafeteria at nakasalubong nila si Jongin._

_Agad namang inakbayan ni Jongin si Baekhyun at tumingin ng masama kay Chanyeol._

_“Bu, doon na ako kakain sa table nila Sehun. Enjoy kayo!” Mabilis na umiwas si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa pero hinila siya ni Baekhyun._

_“Wait lang! Sabi mo maghahati tayo sa extra rice ngayon.”  
“Huwag na. Okay naman na ako. Sige, mamaya nalang. See you!”  
“Bee. Sige na.”_  
“ _Bu, sorry talaga. Andyan naman na si Jongin. Sige na, diba hindi pa kayo nagkikita this week?”  
“Bee naman. Sabi mo diba sabay tayong kakain today.”  
“Bu, huwag na matigas ulo.”_

_Nagbubulungan silang dalawa kahit nakaakbay parin si Jongin sa kanya at hawak parin ni Baekhyun sa braso si Chanyeol._

_“Babe?” Inilapit ni Jongin ang mukha sa tenga ni Baekhyun kaya napalingon ito sa kanya._

_“Should we go na? Konti lang time ko for lunch kasi I have to be at the practice room before 1.” Mukhang naiinis na ito sa dalawa pero pilit na ngumingiti.  
“Talaga? Sige… Bee. Kitakits nalang mamaya sa klase.”  
“Sure. Enjoy kayo!”  
Umalis agad si Chanyeol at hindi na lumingon pa sa kanilang dalawa. Mabilisang lakad ang ginawa niya papunta sa mesa nila Sehun, Kyungsoo, at Minseok._

_“Natakot ka ba? Hahaha!” Umurong_   _si Sehun para maipwesto ni Chanyeol ng mabuti ang upuan niya.  
“Gago. Sinong tinatakot niya?! Hahaha!”_

_Pero sa totoo lang, kinakabahan talaga siya sa tuwing tinitingnan siya ni Jongin._

_“Kumain ka na.” Itinulak ni Kyungsoo ang plato sa kanya.  
“Ha? Sa’yo ‘yan. Okay lang, Soo.”  
“Anong okay lang? Hindi ‘yon okay. Kita mo yung Jongin na ‘yun? Nakita mo ba katawan nun?”_

_Napatingin silang apat sa mesa kung saan kumakain si Baekhyun at Jongin._

_“Bakit? Magkasing-tangkad lang naman kami, diba? At malaki naman katawan ko… Ano... Maganda lang talaga hubog ng katawan niya kasi varsity.” Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang tiyan niya at tinapik ito.  
“Exactly. May laban yung katawan niya. Sa’yo? Anong tawag mo dyan?” Sinundot ni Kyungsoo yung tiyan niya at kinurot ang braso.  
“Grabe ka naman, Soo. Huwag mo naman dagdagan yung insecurities ni Chanyeol. Hahaha!” Pinipilit ni Minseok na patawanin sila pero mukhang tuluyan ng nalungkot si Chanyeol habang nginunguya ang pagkain.  
“Bakit ba ayaw na ayaw sa’yo ng Jongin na ‘yan?”  
“Hindi ko rin alam eh. Maayos naman_ _akong nakikipag-usap sa kanya. Bakit nga ba? Binigay ko na nga yung taong mahal ko sa kanya diba?” Nagtanong siya pabalik pero parang hindi narinig ng tatlo at umiwas ito ng tingin sa kanya.  
***_

Nakatulog na siya kaka-revise at nagising siya sa katok at tawag ni Baekhyun.

“Bee!!! Gising ka pa ba? Pabukas naman, please?”

Katok ito ng katok habang tumatawag sa cellphone.

“Sandali. Andyan na.” Mabilisang isinuot ni Chanyeol ang salamin at tumayo papalabas ng kwarto.

“Bee… ihing-ihi na ‘ko. Utang na loob.”  
“Ayan na ngaaaa.”  
Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, kumaripas ng takbo si Baekhyun papasok ng banyo.

“Wow. Wala man lang hi o hello, Bu.”  
“Sorry, naji-jingle na kasi talaga ako.”

Tumayo siya sa labas ng pinto habang nag-aabang na matapos si Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa sobrang pagka-stalker mode niya pero hindi naman niya narinig na umihi talaga si Baekhyun.

“Hinatid ka ba ni Jongin?”  
“Hindi.”

Umirap si Chanyeol at nainis na naman kay Jongin. Ang pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat ay yung pinapag-commute si Baekhyun ng gabi.

“Bakit?”

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto at laking gulat niya ng magkaharap silang dalawa.

Magang-maga ang mga mata nito at namumula ang pisngi at ilong. Wala ng iba pang tanong o salita, yumakap agad si Baekhyun sa kanya at umiyak. Yung tipong iyak na pinaka-ayaw niya rin.

Hinayaan niya itong ilabas lahat at kahit napakasakit na marinig ang mga hagulhol nito, kahit ilang beses niya ng minura si Jongin sa utak niya, nagpakatatag siya kasi alam niyang mas kailangan ni Baekhyun ng karamay ngayon.

Hinaplos niya ang likod at batok ni Baekhyun at napahigpit naman ang yakap nito sa kanya.

“Alam kong wala sa lugar ang pag-iyak ko ngayon kasi may thesis pa tayo pero ang sakit-sakit na talaga, Bee. Ang sakit kasi hindi niya ako kayang intindihin. Mahirap ba akong intindihin? Nagkulang ba ako sa kanya? Ano pa bang kailangan kong gawin kasi?”  
“Iyak mo lang, Bu. Naiintindihan naman kita.”

Limang minuto… hanggang naging kalahating oras… Kahit hindi na umiiyak si Baekhyun ay nakatayo lang silang dalawa at nagyayakapan.

Unang kumalas si Baekhyun at tumungo ng kusina para uminom ng tubig habang sinundan siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol.

“Nag-away na naman ba kayo? Ilang beses ba kayo nag-aaway sa isang linggo? May quota ba?”  
Nabulunan si Baekhyun habang umiinom ng tubig at napatawa ito.  
Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ng makita itong tumawa kahit saglit lang.

“Tara, pasok na tayo ng kwarto?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Baekhyun at sinundan niya ito papasok ng kwarto.

“Bee, andito pa ba yung mga damit ko?”  
“Oo naman.”  
“Maliligo lang ako.”  
“Bilisan mo na ah. Dami mo pa aaralin tapos hati tayo ng gagawin sa revision.”  
“Po.”

Sanay na si Chanyeol sa tagal ng nilalagi ni Baekhyun sa banyo. Minsan isang oras, madalas, dalawa.

“Bu, huwag ka na mag walling at mag breakdown dyan, please. Walang award ang pagiging sawi sa CR.”  
“HE!!!”

Napatawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at nagpatuloy sa pag gawa ng revisions.

Totoo ngang dalawang oras siyang naligo at natapos ng halos madaling araw na.

“Grabe, hindi ka pa rin nagbabago. Ang tagal mo pa ring maligo. Ano ba talagang ginagawa mo sa loob???”  
“Luh. Parang ‘di ka na nasanay sakin.”

Nakabalot pa ng tuwalya ang buhok niya at tumabi siya kay Chanyeol na nakaharap sa mga nagkalat na papel sa mesa.

“Ano na ulit yung mga gagawin ko? Bigay mo na sakin para makalimutan ko munang hiniwalayan ako ng jowa.” Tinanggal niya ang tuwalya sa ulo at maayos na isinablay sa katabing upuan.  
“Eto yung mga gagawin mo, Bu. Isusulat mo yung revised dito tapos kapag may nakita kang pwedeng gawing guide natin for tomorrow, sulat mo rin sa index card na ‘to. Basahin mo rin tong part na ‘to kasi ikaw yung sasagot kapag tinanong satin ang part na ‘yan.”

Isa-isang nilagay ni Chanyeol sa harap niya ang mga kakailanganin niya.

“Huy. Naririnig mo ba ako?”

Nakatulala kasi si Baekhyun sa mga papel sa harap niya.

“Ha? Sorry. May naisip lang.”

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol at tumayo.

“San ka pupunta?”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol pero bumalik na may dalang hairdryer.

“Magkakasipon ka kapag basa yung buhok mo at gabi na.” Pinaandar ni Chanyeol ang hairdryer at sinimulang patuyuin ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan niyang sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang kanyang mga daliri at paikot-ikot ang init ng hangin sa ulo ni Baekhyun.

“Gutom ka ba? May niluto akong ulam pero yung kanin, malamig na.”  
“Hindi, okay lang. Busog pa naman ako sa mga luha ko.”  
“Hahaha! Ang corny mo!”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at ipinikit ang mga mata, tila kinakalimutan muna ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

“Alam mo, Bee, minsan naiisip ko, lalo na ngayon… Bakit kaya hindi ikaw ang naging boyfriend ko? Kasi tingnan mo… inaalagaan mo ‘ko, tapos, hindi mo pa ko hinahayaang umiiyak…”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa ginagawa at itinapat ang hairdryer sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy gisiiing! Hindi naman ganyan lang ang kailangan para matawag na boyfriend eh. Hahaha! Sige na, sige na. Magsimula ka na nga. Dami-daming pinagsasabi.”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang hairdryer at bumalik si Chanyeol sa upuan niya. Napa-ayos naman ng upo si Baekhyun at humarap sa kanya.

“Naisip ko lang naman… Pero…”  
“Pero ano?” Hindi niya kayang tingnan si Baekhyun kaya nagkunwari nalang siyang nagbabasa.  
“Alam ko namang hindi ako yung type mo.”

Pinipigil niya talagang mapangiti at tumingin.  
“Talaga? Sige nga, ano ba sa tingin mo yung mga tipo ko?”  
“Hmmmm… Ano… Eto… Medyo sure ako na type mo yung isang classmate natin. Sure ako na yung crush mo sa thesis class eh yung irreg na malaki ang future. Hahahahahaha!!!”  
“Ano?! Hoy! Hindi ako manyak! Pinagsasabi mong malaki ang future!”  
“Hahaha! Ayan! Nagagalit ka naman agad! Hahaha! Pero hindi ba siya yung crush mo? Crush ng campus yun eh. Ano, Bee? Gusto mo ba number non? Hingin ko for you.”  
“No, thanks. Hindi. Hindi ko ‘yon type. Magsimula ka na nga dyan. Hindi ko crush ‘yon.”  
“So sino nga crush mo?”  
“Shhh…”  
“Grabe ‘to. Kung gaano ako ka-open sa lovelife ko, ganyan ka naman ka ma-sikreto.”  
“Well.”

Kinagat na ni Chanyeol ang sariling dila para mapigilan ang pagngiti kasi kung alam lang talaga ni Baekhyun.

Kung alam niya lang talaga.

“Bee, pwede ba tayong mag-play ng mga kanta?”  
“Sure? Baka hindi tayo maka-focus.”  
“Please? Para hindi ako makatulog.”

Tumayo ulit si Chanyeol at pinaandar ang Bluetooth speaker niya.

“Ze Bluetooth dewice is weady to pewr.” Ginaya ni Baekhyun ang babaeng nagsasalita at napatawa silang dalawa sa ginawa niya.  
“Sinong magpapatugtog? Ikaw o ako?” Tinanong niya si Baekhyun ng nakabalik si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan.  
“Ikaw na. Maganda naman mga trip mong kanta.”  
“Mas maganda ka.” Seryosong sagot ni Chanyeol habang namimili ng kanta.  
“Alam ko naman ‘yan. Kaso hiniwalayan pa rin ng jowa.”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol at pinindot ang play.

* _Kapag ako ay nagmahal… Isa lamang at wala nang iba pa… Iaalay buong buhay. Lumigaya ka lang, lahat ay gagawin…*_

Nagsimulang magbasa si Baekhyun ng thesis habang sinasabayan ang kanta.

* _Tumingin ka man sa iba… Magwawalang-kibo na lang itong puso ko… Walang sumbat na maririnig… Patak ng luha ko ang iniwang saksi…*_

Bago pa man nagsimula ang chorus ng kanta, umiiyak na naman si Baekyun. Yung iyak na tahimik lang at hinahayaan niya lang tumulo ang mga luha.

Parang naging reflex narin ni Chanyeol na abutan siya ng tissue o di kaya bubuksan niya ang isang piraso ng tissue at sisinga si Baekhyun. Ganoon na sila ka komportable sa isa’t-isa, ganoong lebel rin niya kayang alagaan si Baekhyun.

“Thanks, Bee.”  
“Tama na iyak, kasi. Ano. Gusto mo bang pag-usapan muna natin?”

Umiling si Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang ilong.

“Hindi, hayaan mo lang siguro akong magsalita mag-isa? Yung ginagawa ko dati na tina-try kong i-process mag-isa yung sitwasyon kapag hindi ko naiintindihan. Pakinggan mo lang ako at gawin mo lang yung dapat mong gawin.”

At yun nga ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Pinakinggan niya lang ang mga litanya ni Baekhyun habang naka-full volume ang mga kanta ng gabing iyon. Mga kantang mas nagpapalabas ng emosyon.

“Kanina na-realize kong andami-dami naming problema na hinahayaan lang naming isantabi muna… hanggang sa nakakalimutan tapos kapag nag-aaway na naman kami ulit, na-uungkat lahat… tapos palalakihin lalo… tapos hanggang sa magsumbatan na naman. Ganyan, paulit-ulit. Sobrang stressful, draining, nakakapagod yung ganoon… Pero wala… mahal ko siya. At the end of the day, gusto ko parin siyang makita o maka-usap. Nakaka-bobo talaga minsan ang pag-ibig, noh?”

Tumango-tango lang si Chanyeol pero selos na may halong galit na ang nararamdaman niya.

“Tapos hindi niya pa ‘ko pinapakilala sa mga magulang niya. Eh alam naman ng parents niyang bakla siya pero nagtataka lang talaga ako kung bakit hindi niya ‘ko dinadala sa bahay nila.”  
“Eh ikaw ba, pinakilala mo na siya kina Nanay?”  
“Hindi pa.”  
“See.”  
“So kinakampihan mo na siya ngayon???”  
“Hindi! Hoy, hindi. Team Baekhyun ako. Pero baka kasi hindi ka pa niya pinapakilala sa mga magulang niya kasi hindi pa siya ready.”  
“Neknek niya! Anong hindi ready eh hindi naman ako ang naging unang jowa niya. Tsaka, alam naman nila Nanay na may jowa ako. Hindi nga lang nila alam kung sino. Pero! At least, first step tapos na.”  
“Hahaha! May pa-first step ka pang nalalaman diyan!”  
“Alam mo yung pinaka-nainis ako?”  
“Ano?”  
“Ayaw niya sa’yo!”  
“Hahaha! Hindi na nakakagulat. Alam ko naman ‘yan.”  
“Talaga?!”  
“Sobrang halata niya kaya, Bu. Ilang beses akong nag-reach out kasi gusto ko siyang maging kaibigan kasi mahal mo siya at dapat close rin kami. Kaso, siya naman yung umiiwas lagi eh.”

Tumango si Baekhyun at napaiyak na naman.

“Hay nako. Sinabi niya pa sakin, ‘Bakit ba kasi kayo lagi ang magkasama? What would others say kapag nakita kayong dalawa na laging magkadikit? Ano kayo, Baekhyun? Buy one, take one?!’”

Napatawa ng malakas si Chanyeol at nahampas niya si Baekhyun.

“Aray ko naman!”  
“Hahaha! Sorry! Sorry, Bu. Nakakatawa kasi yung sinabi niyang buy one, take one tayo! Hahaha! Kasalanan ko bang masyado kang clingy sakin?”  
“In my defense, hinahanap mo rin naman kasi ako agad kapag nawala ako ng isang minuto!”  
“Hep! Pero kapag alam kong magkasama kayong dalawa ni Jongin, hindi naman kita hinahanap ah.”  
“WEH? Sure ka ba dyan?!”  
“Oo naman! Kapag babe time niyo hindi kita hinahanap.”  
“HAYYYY…”

Nag-unat ng katawan si Baekhyun at medyo umangat yung suot niyang t-shirt kaya mabilis na napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol at bumalik na sa pagbasa at revise.

Tahimik na ulit silang gumagawa ng kanya-kanyang trabaho at naririnig na naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na napasinghot, pa-sikretong pinupunusan ang mga luha at umiiyak. Hinayaan niya lang at kilala naman niya si Baekhyun na iniiyak lang lahat at nagiging okay na kalaunan.

“Bee, ito na ba lahat ang kailangan kong gawin?”  
“Oo. Hinati ko naman equally yung mga gagawin. Bakit?”  
“Wala naman. Nagtatanong lang.”  
“Sure?”

Humikab si Baekhyun at nag-unat ulit ng katawan.

“Antok na ‘ko, Bee. Pero promise, tatapusin ko ‘to.”  
“Aasahan ko talaga ‘yan. Sige naaa. Konting push nalang! Kape? Gusto mo?”  
“Para magising ako sa katotohanang wala na kami?”  
“Hahaha! Puro ka kalokohan! Para magising ka sa katotohanang marami pang nagmamahal sa’yo.”  
“Asususss. Corny rin eh. Huwag na, okay lang ako.”

Bumalik silang dalawa sa pagbabasa at medyo naging focused na.

Konti nalang at matatapos na si Chanyeol sa mga naka-assign sa kanya at nagtataka siya kung bakit sobrang tahimik naman ata ni Baekhyun, kanina pa hindi nagsusulat o sumasabay sa mga kanta.

Ayun. Tulog na pala.

Bahagyang nakabuka ang bibig at nakapatong ang mukha sa braso. Mukhang pagod na pagod talaga at paminsan-minsan ay tumutunog na parang naiipit na pusa – isang palatandaang mahimbing na nga ang tulog.

Sinilip ni Chanyeol ang mga papel na nahigaan niya at tinupad niya nga ang pangakong tatapusin niya lahat.

Bahagyang humarap si Chanyeol sa kanya at tinitigan lang siyang kalmadong natutulog. Walang bakas ng pag-iyak o di kaya bakas ng sakit na nararamdaman.

“Bakit ka kasi masyadong tanga sa pag-ibig, Baekhyun.” Pabulong niyang sinabi habang tinatanggal ang salamin nito ng dahan-dahan.

“Tanga na, manhid pa.” Natatawa siya sa sarili niya habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

Gumalaw ito ng bahagya at mabilis niyang inalis ang kamay sa ulo nito.

“Bu, lipat na sa kama, iliigpit ko lang yung mga gamit.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Lipat na.”  
“Oo na.”

Tumayo si Baekhyun at parang zombie na naglakad papunta sa kama. Natulog at cute na humihilik pa. Napangiti si Chanyeol at nagsimula ng magligpit ng mga gamit nila.

~  
07:00 am.

Nagising si Chanyeol sa alarm at automatic na ginising si Baekhyun.

“BAEKHYUN BYUUUUN GISIIIIING NAAAAAA!!!”

Sinadya niyang lakasan ang boses pero ng tumalikod siya, wala na pala siyang katabi sa kama.

“Bu?” Tinawag niya at nagbakasakaling nasa loob lang ng CR.  
Walang sumagot kaya kinuha niya ang cellphone para tawagan. Isang message ang naghihintay sa kanya mula kay Baekhyun.

*Bee, sorry hindi na kita ginising. Tumawag si Jongin kanina, hindi daw siya makatulog buong gabi kaya gustong makipagkita at aayusin daw namin lahat. May niluto akong breakfast, reheat mo nalang ha. See you mamaya sa defense! Good morning  Ingat!*

“Ano nang good sa morning ngayon?” Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at tumayo na.

*Marupok ka talaga! Iiyak ka naman niyan. Sige ka!*

Send? Delete?

Delete.

Pumasok siya ng banyo at sinimulan ang araw na walang kagana-gana.

~  
Pabalik-balik siyang naglalakad sa loob ng panel room at hinihintay na dumating si Baekhyun. Nakahanda na ang presentation, ang mga grading sheets, at snacks ng panel nila. Kalahating oras nalang at magsisimula na ang defense.

Wala pa si Baekhyun.

Ilang beses niya na ring tinawagan pero hindi sumasagot.

*Bu!!! San ka na?! Andito na ko sa loob ng defense room!*

Saktong naisend niya ang message, bumukas ang pinto at nakita niyang may humalik kay Baekhyun bago ito pumasok.

“Bee! Sorry ngayon lang. Nag-lunch kami ni Jongin bago niya ko hinatid dito. Sorry. Sorry talaga. May kailangan pa ba akong gawin?”

Isang ngiti at sorry lang talaga ni Baekhyun ay nagiging okay na siya. Kahinaan nga naman.  
“Ahh, talaga? Ayos naman na lahat. Hihintayin nalang natin ang oras.”  
“Sorry talaga ah. Hindi ko kasi namalayan yung oras kanina.”  
“Okay lang, okay lang yun, Bu.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at inayos ang kuwelyo ng suot niya.

“Pogi mo ngayon, Bee. Gusto ko kulay ng suot mo.”  
“Thank you, Bu. Ikaw nagbigay nito. Nakalimutan mo na?”  
“Ha? Ako?”  
“Oo! Gift mo sakin, last year.”  
“Hindi ko na matandaan! Kelan ko binigay?”  
“Birthday ko! Ano ba!”  
“May binigay ako sa’yo nung birthday mo?!”  
“Hayyy nako. Ayan na nga ba, nagka-ayos lang kayo ng Jongin mo, dami mo na nakakalimutan.”  
“Hehe. Okay na ulit kami, Bee. Thank you pala kagabi.”  
“Sus. Wala ‘yon. Huwag ka na magpasalamat. Ano… ready ka na?”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at inayos ang sleeves ng suot ni Chanyeol.

“Ready na siguro. Ikaw?”

Iniharap niya si Baekhyun sa kanya at tiningnan sa mata.

“Ayan. Ready na ‘ko.” Mahinang sinabi ni Chanyeol.  
“Good.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun bago kumalas sa hawak niya.

Humugot siya ng lakas mula sa titigan at ngiti niyang ‘yon.

_***  
“Bakit ba tayo nandito? May pasok pa tayo mamaya!” Kinakaladkad siya ni Baekhyun papasok ng isang high-end store sa isang malaking mall.  
“Bibili tayo ng regalo ko sa’yo.”  
“Huh? Hindi na kailangan, Bu. Tara na bumalik na tayo.”  
“Hindiii. May nakita kasi akong long sleeves dito na bagay sa’yo. Sure akong lalabas mga muscles na pinaghirapan mo. Hahaha!”_

_Medyo nahiya siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun at sinundan niya ito hanggang sa may nakausap silang store attendant._

_“Miss, isang large size nga neto. Itong kulay na ‘to ha.”  
“Para po sa kanya?”  
“Ahh. Oo.”_  
“ _Try din po natin yung XL. Medyo malaki po Sir eh.” Pa-demure na sabi ng store attendant._

_Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol na nagpipigil ng ngiti bago humarap uli sa babae._

_“Anong malaki ang sinasabi mo, Miss?”  
“Yung braso po. Baka po kasi masyadong masikip kapag L lang.”  
“Sige… Pakuha narin ng XL.”  
“Okay po, Sir. Balikan ko po kayo.”  
“Salamat.” Pahabol na sabi ni Chanyeol sa babaeng natakot ata kay Baekhyun.  
“Kita mo ‘yon? Napakalandi! Kung makangiti sa’yo!”  
“Hahaha! Hoy! Relax naman. She’s just being nice, Bu.”_  
“ _She’s being nice ka dyan eh nilalasap niya na mga braso mo. Bakit ba kasi nagpapalaki kayo ng katawan ni Sehun eh okay naman na mga katawan niyo. Lalo na sa’yo!”  
“Hahaha! Bakit ka nagseselos dyan!”  
“Aba, sinong nagsabing nagseselos ako? Ayoko lang kasi sa mga malalandi.”  
“Okay…”_

_Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun at pinigilan niya talaga ang sariling yakapin ito._

“ _Sir, ito na po. Yung fitting room nasa may bandang likod.”  
“Thanks.” Simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun at hinablot mula sa babae ang dalawang long sleeves._

_Pumasok si Chanyeol sa isang cubicle at nagsimulang magsukat ng damit._

_“Bee? Tapos na? Nasuot mo na ba? Anong size yan?”  
“Tingnan mo nga dito.”_

_Sumilip si Baekhyun at tinitigan siya sa salamin._

“ _Hmm… XL ba yan?”  
“Large.”  
“Sabi na nga. Tama lang yung Large sa’yo. Sakto lang yung fit. Si ate naman kasi e-epal pa.”  
“O tama na ‘yan. Ito na kukunin natin.”  
“Sige na bihis na o gusto mo ako pa magbihis sa’yo?”_

_Tinulak ni Chanyeol ang door knob para isara ang pinto sa mukha ni Baekhyun._

_Si Baekhyun ang nagbayad ng damit bilang regalo nga niya ito para kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti-ngiti parin ang store attendant sa kanilang dalawa at medyo naiirita na si Baekhyun._

“ _Salamat po, Sir. Balik kayo. Marami pa pong mga designs dito na babagay sa iyo.”  
“Sige po. Thank you rin po.” Mahinahon na sagot ni Chanyeol.  
“Tara na nga. Thanks, Miss.”_

_Hinila siya ni Baekhyun palabas at nagmamadaling maglakad pabalik ng sasakyan. Hindi man sabihin ni Baekhyun na nagseselos siya, halata naman sa ikinilos niya._

_Yun na siguro ang mismong regalo sa kanya ng mundo sa araw na ‘yon. Ang malamang nagseselos din pala sa Baekhyun sa mga bagay na ganoon._

_Pabalik na sila ng campus at siya ang nagmamaneho._

“ _Thanks, Bu. Hindi naman kailangan na may regalo pero thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, Bee. Medyo nakaluwag-luwag kasi ako kaya naisipan kong bilhan ka ng something. Ang tagal na rin kasi since nabigyan kita diba. Puro ka kasi ‘Okay na basta andyan ka’ o di kaya ‘Basta huwag ka lang titigil sa pagiging bestfriend ko’. Puro ka ganyan sa totoo  
lang. Hahaha!”  
“Totoo naman kasi. Ikaw kaya regalo ko every year.”  
“Asusususss. Kaya siguro hindi ka nagkakajowa kasi akala ng lahat ako yung jowa mo!”  
“Huh? Ikaw? Magiging jowa ko?! Nge?”  
“Kitams! Hahaha! Hindi kasi ako yung mga type mo, alam ko. Gusto mo yung mga nerdy type diba. Mga mahilig mag-study, laging nagta-top. Ganern.”_  
“ _Ayoko ng top. Ako kasi ‘yun. Hahahahahaha!!!”_

_Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinampas ang braso._

_“Gago. Hahaha! Nagta-top kasi sa klase!!!”  
“Loko lang! Ikaw naman. Hahaha! Pero seryoso, salamat talaga, Bu.”  
“Isuot mo ‘to ha. Kapag may date ka o kaya aalis kayo ng Mama mo.”  
“Hindi naman ako sanay magsusu-suot ng ganyan. Okay na ‘ko sa tshirt.”  
“Pero kapag importante naman yung lakad, pwede naman ‘to diba?”  
“Ahh. Oo. Isusuot ko yan sa mga importanteng lakad o event. Malay mo isusuot ko yan sa kasal mo.”  
“Ano?! HAHAHA! Labo mo!”  
“Uyyy kinilig siya. Si Jongin agad naisip mo, noh?”  
“Shleyt leng nemen. Hehehe.”_

_Hindi siya nakailag sa sagot ni Baekhyun. Talo pa rin talaga.  
***_

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa labas ng panel room at kinakabahan na naghihintay ng deliberation result.

“Tingin mo, papasa kaya tayo?” Nagpabaling-baling ng lakad si Baekhyun habang nginangatngat ang kuko.  
“Oo naman. Maayos naman nating nasagot lahat ng tanong nila, diba? May alam naman tayo sa mga nakalap natin na data.”

Tumango si Baekhyun pero nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa paglakad ng pabalik-balik.

“Bu, nahihilo ako sa ginagawa mo. Halika nga dito. Pumirmi ka nga.”  
“Kinakabahan ako, Bee.”  
“Halika nga sabi.”

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol at medyo napalakas ito kaya napaupo siya sa tabi niya agad.

“Huwag na ikaw kabahan, Bubu ha. Papasa tayo.” Hinagod niya ang batok nito.

Tumango si Baekhyun at sumandal sa balikat niya habang nginangatngat pa rin ang kuko. Ilang minuto rin silang naghintay at kinabahan. Nakatulog na’t lahat si Baekhyun sa balikat niya sa sobrang tagal, at siya naman, hilot pa rin ng hilot ng batok nito.

“Mr. Park and Mr. Byun?” Lumabas ang thesis moderator nila at napatayo bigla si Chanyeol kaya nagising din si Baekhyun.

“Yes po, Ma’am?” Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at nagtinginan silang dalawa bago sumilip sa deliberation sheet.

“You can go home and rest now. You passed.”  
“Se-seryoso po?” Nauutal na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at umakbay kay Baekhyun.

“I believe wala na kayong ibang subjects na kinuha this sem?”  
“Yes, Ma’am. Tapos na po lahat ng minor subjects namin.”  
“That’s good. You can choose not to attend my classes na since you guys are already done with this.” Seryosong sagot ng thesis adviser nila habang tinitingnan ang mga papel nila.

Napangiti si Baekhyun kasi mas marami na siyang panahon para kay Jongin. Napangiti si Chanyeol kasi mas makakapagpahinga na silang dalawa. Lalo na si Baekhyun.

“All you need to do now is to do some minor revisions and then have this form signed by your mentors, advisers, your panel and then me. Finally, you have to ask the dean to affix his signature here before you can have it binded.”  
“Tapos ibibigay na ho namin sa inyo diba, Ma’am?”  
“Yes, Mr. Park.”

Tumango silang dalawa habang inaalala ang mga instructions.

“Good job, you two. I’m so impressed by your teamwork ha. Kahit na you guys went first with the defense, you delivered really well. Magandang panimula ito.”  
“Magaling din naman kasi kayo magturo, Ma’am. Thank you po sa inyo. Thank you po talaga.”

Hindi na mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang sobrang tuwa kaya niyakap niya sa bewang si Chanyeol at pinisil ito.

“Congratulations again and see you soon. Ayan, pwede na kayong mag-date dalawa ng walang inaalala since wala na kayong school works.” Napangiti ang thesis moderator nila at mukhang tinutukso sila.  
“Ha? Ay, Ma’am, hindi po. Mag-bestfriends lang po talaga kami ni Chanyeol.”  
“Oh, really? I’m sorry! I really thought you guys are dating. Masyado kasi kayong nagkakasundo at laging magkasama. Akala ko naman there’s something more.”  
“Hahaha! Oo nga, Ma’am eh. Sana more.”

Na-realize ni Chanyeol ang nasagot niya out of the blue at napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Ah ano - Ang ibig ko pong sabihin, sana po more pa yung ano… makapasa sa thesis… Ehehehe.”  
“For sure. Sige na, you guys can get your things inside the room and don’t forget to thank your panellists.”  
“Opo, Ma’am. Thank you po talaga.”

Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob ng room at tahimik na nagliligpit ng mga kalat at gamit nila pagkatapos umalis ng panellists.

“Bu! Dinner tayo? Saan mo gustong kumain? We need to celebrate since pumasa naman tayo.” Kinakabahan man, tinuloy ni Chanyeol ang planong aayain niya si Baekhyun for dinner kapag pumasa sila.

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagliligpit at napatingin ng cellphone.

“Naku, Bee. Kaka-text lang ni Jongin o. Cancelled daw practice nila kaya magsi-sine daw kami. How about bukas tayo mag-celebrate?”  
“Ahh. Ganun ba. Sige, pwede naman bukas… Tingnan natin.”

Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at niyakap ito bigla.

“Thanks, Bee. Congrats nga pala sa atin.”  
“Huwag ka nga yakap ng yakap sakin! Baka may makakita tapos isusumbong ka kay Jongin sige ka.”  
“To naman! Minsan na nga lang ako nanlalambing sa’yo tapos itataboy mo pa ‘ko.”  
“Ha!!! Tapos isusumbong ka na naman sa kanya tapos iiyak ka na naman kasi nag-away kayo. Alam na alam ko na ang mangyayari kaya iwasan na natin ang chismis.”  
“Hahaha! Oo na. Pero, Bee. Bukas ha. Kain tayo sa labas.”  
“Tingnan ko pa pala baka kasi uuwi ako kina Mama para magpahinga at kumain ng masarap.”  
“Sama mo nalang ako. Miss ko narin kasi pamilya mo at lutong-bahay ni Mama.”  
“Ah wow. Teka, hindi ka naman nila nami-miss, paano yan?”  
“He! Basta sama mo ‘ko kapag uuwi ka ha.”

Natigil ang usapan nila ng mag-ring ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. Kumalas siya sa yakap at pumunta sa dulo ng room.

“Hello, babe!!! Yes! We passed… Thank you… Ha? Talaga?! Sige, baba na ‘ko in a minute… Wait nalang ng saglit… Kasama ko pa. Andito kami sa loob ng room… Ha? Huwag na. Okay lang kaya ko naman… Fine… Wait.”

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone at humarap kay Chanyeol.  
“Aakyat daw si Jongin dito, susunduin ako…”

Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun na parang nagtatanong ng “Tapos?”

“Baka magalit na naman kapag nakita tayo…”  
“Ahhh. Okaaay. Gets. Sige, bababa na ‘ko. Ikaw nang bahala dito.”  
“Thanks, Bee. See you tomorrow?”  
“Tingnan natin.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at lumabas na agad. Kahit na mas gusto niyang makasama si Baekhyun ngayong gabi, mas gusto niya pa ring hindi ito nag-aalala at baka mag-away na naman sila ni Jongin.

Napabuntong-hininga siya at pumasok na ng elevator…

Habang papasara na ang pinto ng elevator, napaisip din siya kung magpapatalo ba siya kay Jongin sa gabing ito.

Isa… Dalawa… Tatlo.

Pinigil niya ang pinto ng elevator at tumakbo papalabas.

Napagtantong pipilitin niya si Baekhyun na sumama muna sa kanya kahit ngayong gabi lang. Dapat sila yung magce-celebrate, dapat sila ang masaya ngayon, dapat masaya siya ngayon.

Pero napatigil ang pagtakbo niya ng makitang tumatawa si Baekhyun habang kausap si Jongin. Kitang-kita niya mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang paghaplos ni Jongin sa buhok ni Baekhyun, at kitang-kita niya kung gaano sila ka saya.

Napatango siya. Nagpatalo ulit.

Tumalikod at nagsimulang maglakad pababa ng building gamit ang hagdan. Dali-dali niyang dinial ang number ni Sehun para ayain ang lahat na mag-inuman na lang.

“Se, saan kayo? Wala na ‘kong gagawin, tara, nomi.”  
“Nasa dorm lang, Chan. Pumasa ba kayo?”  
“Oo pasado.”  
“Bakit parang hindi ka masaya?”  
“Ha? Masaya ako. Hindi mo lang kasi ako nakikita ngayon.”

Kinakapa niya ang susi ng sasakyan at binuksan ito.

“Sinabi mo yan ah. Kasama mo ba si Baekhyun?”

Pinaandar niya ang sasakyan at nakitang dumaan si Baekhyun at Jongin.

Kung kanina ay napakatamis ng ngiti ni Baekhyun, siya naman ang bakas ng pag-aalala ng mukha nito ngayon. Kitang-kita niya kung gaano ka kunot ang noo ni Jongin at gaano ka nag-aalala ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Ha? Ano? Sorry, may napadaan kasing dalawang lamok…”  
“Nakuuu. Baka chix yan ah.”  
“Chix ka dyan… Si Baek? Wala, hindi ko kasama. Kasama niya si Jongin… Okay lang… Gusto niya ring makasama eh, sino ba naman ako para hadlangan kaligayahan non. Magkakasama na ba kayo? Para daanan ko nalang kayo. Sama ba Kuya Minseok? Kailangan ko ata ng konting sapok sa ulo.”  
“Andito, nakahiga lang. Sasama naman daw sa atin.”  
“Okay, sige. Ready na ‘kong mapagalitan ulit.”  
“Tungkol na naman ba kay Baekhyun?”  
Napabuntong-hininga siya at tinapakan ang gas.

“Daanan ko kayo dyan.”

~  
Dumating silang apat sa apartment ni Chanyeol at kanya-kanya na agad ng pwesto sa sala.

Tinulungan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa paghanda ng gagamitin nilang mga baso at kumuha narin ng lalagyan ng yelo.

“Sehun, pakitabi naman ng mga nakapatong sa mesa, please.” Turo ni Kyungsoo habang bitbit ang isang mangkok ng yelo.

Nilapag niya ito at tumabi kay Sehun na komportableng-komportable sa malaking sofa, nakapatong ang paa habang nagce-cellphone. Si Minseok naman ang naatasang mag-handa ng pulutan – Chicharon at Dingdong.

“Sandali, sandali. Bago tayo magsimula…” Tumayo si Minseok at binitbit ang baso niya.  
“Magdadasal ba?” Tumayo rin si Sehun at tiningnan silang tatlo.  
“Hahaha! Hunghang! Hindi! Gusto ko lang sanang mag-toast tayo kasi pumasa si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa thesis.”  
“…At kahit wala rito si Baekhyun, alam naman nating hindi siya nawawala sa isip ni Chanyeol.” Dugtong ni Kyungsoo na tinitigan si Chanyeol.  
“Ayoooos.” Itinaas ni Minseok ang baso at sumunod ang tatlo.

“Ayos. Bottoms up!”

Inubos nila ang laman ng baso tsaka umupo at nagsimulang namulutan. Ni-refill ni Sehun ang mga baso nila at bumalik sa komportableng posisyon niya kanina. Nakapatong ang mga paa niya sa binti ni Kyungsoo, si Minseok naman ay halos nakahiga na rin sa single na sofa at si Chanyeol naman ay nakaupo sa carpet.

“Seryosong tanong, Chan. Saan ba si Baekhyun? Hindi na natin nakakasama ‘yon.”  
“Ba’t pa kayo nagtatanong eh alam niyo naman saan at sino ang kasama.”  
“Ahh. So mas piniling mag-celebrate kasama si Jongin?”  
“Wala namang pagpiling naganap.” Napangiti si Chanyeol habang mabilis na nilagok ang inumin.  
“Hindi mo ba inayang mag-dinner man lang? O kahit mag kwek-kwek sa labas ng campus?”  
“Inaya, syempre. Inaya kong mag-dinner kaso tumawag si Jongin tas mukhang may plano na at nakita ko kasi kung paano umilaw yung buong mukha niya nang makitang si Jongin yung tumatawag.” Kumain siya ng Chicharon at pinagpag ang kamay.

Naka-on ang TV at nakatapat sa movie channel. Sakto naman at ang palabas ay yung kay Jolina at Marvin.

Tahimik silang nanonood, kumakain, umiinom. Busy sa pag-intindi ng pelikula kahit ilang beses na nilang napanood.  
Sa tuwing may linyang binibitiwan ang mga artista na natatamaan siya, umiinom siya ng isang baso – ganyan ka uhaw, ganyan ka sakit.

Sinipa siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Uy. Dahan-dahan. Mahaba pa naman ang gabi.”  
“Shh. Nanonood ako.”  
“Nood lang, walang iyakan.” Natawa si Sehun habang pinupunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha niya.

*Kahit kailan, hindi mo ako kayang mahalin na higit pa sa isang kaibigan.*

Lumagok ulit siya ng isang baso at pilit na hinuli ang yelo gamit ang bibig para kainin. Napasinghot siya at inabot kay Minseok ang baso para punuin ulit.

Napaupo ng maayos si Sehun at tinanong siya.

“Chan, what if si Baekhyun ang nagsabi niyan sa’yo?”

Alam ng lahat kung gaano ka importante si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Simula High School, alam na ng barkada ang sitwasyon nilang dalawa.

_***  
Nakaupo silang apat sa bench habang nakaharap kay Jongin at Baekhyun na nag-uusap sa hindi kalayuan._

_Kakakilala pa lang nila kay Jongin nun at nagkakutob agad si Kyungsoo na may gusto ito kay Baekhyun._

_Tama nga siya._

_“Paano ba yan, Chan, mukhang makakalamang na talaga si Jongin?” Inakbayan siya ni Sehun at napatingin ulit sa dalawa.  
“Nakaka-guilty naman ‘to.” Napatingin sila kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin parin sa direksyon ni Jongin at Baekhyun.  
“Bakit naman?”  
“Kasi wala man lang tayong ginagawa para tulungan si Chanyeol na sabihin yung totoong nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun… Grabe. Ilang taon mo nang tinatago ‘yan? Ilang taon ka ng nagpipigil? Kaya mo pa ba? Nasa college na tayo tapos eto pa rin tayo.”  
“Kapag kailangan mo ng tulong, hindi pa naman huli ang lahat, Chan, kaya pa natin yan gawan ng paraan.” Dumagdag si Minseok.  
“Hindi, hayaan natin ang panahon. Baka kasi sa ngayon, dapat bestfriends lang muna talaga kami at nakalaan muna sa iba. Hindi ko naman kayo sisisihin at lalong hindi ako magtatampo kasi hindi_ _niyo ‘ko tinulungan. Magkakaibigan tayong lahat, kaibigan niyo rin si Baekhyun kaya dapat maging masaya tayong lahat sa kanya at kung ano mang meron sa kanila ni Jongin ngayon.”_

_Tumango lang silang tatlo habang naririnig ang malakas na tawa ni Baekhyun mula sa di kalayuan._

_Simula sa araw na ‘yon, hindi na sila nagtanong pa tungkol sa nararamdaman ni Chanyeol pero dinadamayan nila ito sa tuwing kailangan ng kainuman o kausap lang kapag masyado ng masakit ang mga nangyayari.  
***_

Uminom muna si Chanyeol bago sinagot ang tanong ni Sehun.

“Posible. Posibleng matanong nga niya ‘yan sakin. Siguro ngayon, wala talaga siyang kaide-ideya tungkol sa kung ano yung totoo kong nararamdaman pero alam niya namang mahal ko siya bilang bestfriend. Higit sa friend ‘yon diba. Best friend. Mataas yung level kesa friend lang.”

Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo at binato ni Sehun ang hawak niyang Chicharon kay Chanyeol.

Uminom pa sila ng uminom hanggang umiiyak na si Chanyeol. Sanay na rin ang tatlo na sa tuwing nagiging sobrang lasing na si Chanyeol, iisa lang talaga ang iniiyakan niya – si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ba kasi hindi niya makitang andyan naman ako lagi? Binibigay ko naman lahat ng gusto niya? Inaalagaan ko siya, pinapakain, pinapatawa… Ano pa bang kulang sakin? Ano pang kailang kong gawin?”

Tinatanong ni Chanyeol ang sarili habang pilit na kinukuha ang baso sa mesa.

“Wala namang kulang sa’yo, Chan. Minsan, may mga tao lang talagang kahit andami na nating binigay at isinuko para sumaya sila, hinding-hindi nila yan makikita kasi akala nila ginagawa mo lang out of pure friendship and care. Yung tipong nasanay siya sa’yo na ganyan ka at ganyan ang ugali mo.” Inabot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang baso.

“So kasalanan pa ni Baekhyun ngayon na hindi nakikita ang totoong nararamdaman ni Chanyeol? Eh puro denial at magaling din naman umiwas to si Chanyeol kapag ganyan na ang usapan eh. I think kasi, hindi lang talaga siya type ni Baekhyun.” Natawa na sabi ni Sehun.  
“Well… Baka ganyan rin. Hindi ka type, hindi ka gusto.”  
“Yan nga iniisip ko all this time – na hindi niya ako gusto at hindi ako ang type niya. Tsaka, mahal ko siya kaya hindi ako dapat nag-iisip at nage-expect ng something in return. Para kasing sa lagay ko na ‘to, ineexpect kong mahalin niya talaga ako at required na mahalin niya ‘ko kasi mahal ko rin siya. Hindi naman ganyan ang pagmamahal.”

Inubos niya ang laman ng baso niya at kinuha ang baso ni Minseok para ubusin din ito.

“Walang kasalanan si Baekhyun.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol habang dinudurog ang Chicharon na kinuha niya sa plato.

“Masyado lang talaga akong duwag. Masyado kong pinahalagahan yung pagkakaibigan namin kaya naisip ko na kapag liligawan ko siya, may magbabago. Tapos kapag naging kami at naghiwalay kami, maiiba na yung treatment namin sa isa’t-isa. Ayoko ng ganon. Ayokong mawala siya sakin. Selfish ba? Ewan, ang gulo ng isip ko pero alam kong nasakin kasi talaga yung mali.”  
“Huwag mong isisi lahat sa sarili mo. Nagiging clingy rin kasi siya sa’yo, halatang nagseselos pa kaya hindi mo maiwasang mas lumalim pa yung nararamdaman mo towards him at hindi mo maiwasang umasa.”

Tumabi si Minseok sa kanya sa sahig at kinuha ang baso mula sa kanya.

“Alam mo, Chanyeol… Sabi nga ni Elsa, let it go. Let it go na, Chan. Ga-graduate na tayo ng college tapos isang tao at dahilan pa rin iniiyakan mo. Ni hindi ka nga namin nakitang umiyak dahil sa thesis or isa man lang exams mo. Isang tao lang talaga kaya awat na. Let it go. Isipin mo nalang yung mga taong naghabol sa’yo sa loob ng ilang taon mo sa uni. Andami nila pero puro friendzone naman kasi isa lang talaga gusto mo. Hahaha!” Inakbayan ni Minseok ang isang lasing na Chanyeol kahit halos hindi naman niya abot ang buong balikat nito.  
“I agree with Kuya Minseok. I mean, it’s time para mag-explore ka, mag-date ka ng iba, mag-enjoy ka.” Tumango si Sehun.  
“Ewan ko ha pero para sakin, basta walang masamang naidudulot yung pagmamahal ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, okay lang. Magmahal ka lang… Pero huwag mong kalimutang mahalin din ang sarili mo.”  
“Kung hindi mali, ano sa tingin mo ang dahilan ba’t naglalasing na naman siya ngayon, Soo?” Binato ni Sehun ang unan kay Kyungsoo at mabilis naman itong nakailag.  
“Umiinom tayo ngayon to celebrate. Totoo naman at wala pa namang nagiging masamang dulot tong tinatago kong feelings pero kasi eventually alam kong magiging masama rin ito para sakin… Dalawa lang ‘yan, tuluyan ko ng ibaon lahat ng nararamdaman ko o sasabihin ko sa kanya lahat.”

Nagtinginan ang tatlo kasi alam nilang hindi talaga kaya ni Chanyeol na sabihin.

“…Pero kahit ngayong gabi lang, pwede niyo ba akong hayaan maging masyadong in love sa kanya? Mahal na mahal ko talaga eh.”

Nagtinginan ulit silang tatlo kasi sa totoo lang, hindi na nila mabilang kung pang-ilang beses at ilang “gabi” na nilang hinayaan si Chanyeol na ganito.

Umiiyak na naman si Chanyeol at sumandal kay Minseok habang humahagulgol. Dahan-dahan na hinablot ang pitaka mula sa bulsa niya at binuksan ito.

“Magpapa-inom ka pa ba? Bibili pa ba tayo ng maiinom?” Tanong ni Sehun habang inaabangan ang susunod na gagawin ni Chanyeol. Akala niya kasi maglalabas na naman ito ng pera para pambili ng dagdag na inumin.

Mali.

Binuksan niya ang pitaka at kinausap ang litrato na nakalagay sa loob. Litrato nilang dalawa – nakangiti ng malaki si Baekhyun habang nakatingin naman siya rito. Masaya ang araw na iyon para sa kanya kaya nilagay niya ito sa pitaka niya. Masyado mang old school at makaluma pero tinitingnan niya ito sa tuwing napapagod siya o di kaya nawawalan ng gana sa pag-aaral.

“Alright, boys, dumating na tayo sa point na ‘to. Tara na, tulungan niyo ‘kong buhatin tong dambuhalang ‘to. Makakatulog na naman to sa kakaiyak dito.”

Sa sobrang tagal na nilang magkakakila, alam na ni Minseok na kapag ilalabas na ni Chanyeol ang pitaka niya para titigan si Baekhyun, oras na para ihatid siya sa bahay o sa kasong ito, ihatid sa kwarto niya.

Tumayo si Sehun at hinatak ang braso ni Chanyeol para mapatayo ito. Sumunod naman ang dalawa at tinulungan si Sehun na maka-akbay si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Utang na loob, Chanyeol umayos ka kasi ambigat mo!”  
“Mahal ko talaga siya…”  
“Oo alam na alam na alam na alam na alam namin ‘yan. Tayo na, sige na.” Hinatak siya ni Minseok at sabay-sabay silang tatlong hinila siya papasok ng kwarto niya.

Pinahiga nila ito sa kama habang inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang mga unan at kumot.

“Pakisabi kay Baekhyun, mahal ko siya. Siya lang talaga.”  
“Oo na. Sasabihin na namin. Tulog ka na. Bukas hindi ka parin niya mahal.” Pabirong sabi ni Sehun kaya siniko siya ni Kyungsoo.  
“’Di bale, Chan. Darating din ang araw na makikita niya lahat. Tulog ka na, dito lang kami sa labas.”

Pinatay ni Minseok ang ilaw at isinara ang pinto.

Nakahiga lang si Chanyeol sa kama niya, nahihilo pero hindi makatulog. Iniisip niya kung hanggang kailan siya magiging ganito at kung hanggang kailan niya makakaya.

Umurong siya papalapit sa cellphone niyang nasa bedside table at binuksan ito. May nakaabang na message galing kay Baekhyun.

*Bee? Tawagan mo ‘ko, please. Ngayon na. Please.*

Walang pagdadalawang-isip, tinawagan niya ito agad pero nagri-ring lang ang kabilang linya. Sinubukan niya pa ulit, dalawa, tatlo, apat na beses niyang inulit pero walang sumasagot.

Nagsimula na siyang kabahan lalo na’t alam niyang sino ang kasama ni Baekhyun kanina.

Nagmadali siyang tumayo at nagbihis kahit halos matumba na siya’t lahat. Kinuha ang susi ng sasakyan at lumabas ng kwarto.

Nawala ng bahagya ang amats niya dahil sa kaba at pag-aalala.

“Pssst! Hep! Saan ka pupunta? Ba’t dala mo susi ng sasakyan? Anong balak mo?” Tumayo silang tatlo at mabilis namang hinarang ni Sehun ang pinto.

“Pupuntahan ko lang si Baekhyun. Nag-text pala kanina kaso hindi ko nakita, sinubukan kong tawagan pero hindi na sumasagot.”

Lumapit si Minseok at Kyungsoo sa kanya at pilit siyang pinapaupo at pinapakalma.

“Hindi. Walang aalis, Chanyeol. Huminahon ka nga!”  
“Hindi. Aalis ako. Baka ano nang nangyari doon. Hindi sumasagot eh. Sige na, huwag nyo na kong pigilan.”  
“Umupo ka nga!” Sumigaw si Kyungsoo kaya natigilan silang tatlo.  
“Soo.”  
“Walang aalis ng bahay, Chanyeol. Tumigil ka. Papatayin mo ba sarili mo para lang mapuntahan si Baekhyun?”

Napaupo nila si Chanyeol at napakalma.

“Sige, para hindi ka na umalis, ako na ang tatawag kay Baekhyun.”

Kinuha ni Minseok ang cellphone niya at paulit-ulit na tinawagan si Baekhyun. Nag-aabang naman silang tatlo na may sumagot kahit nahihilo na sa kalasingan.

Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng anim na tawag, sumagot din si Baekhyun.

“Hello, Baek?! San ka ba?! Bakit ngayon ka lang sumagot???”

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Minseok.

“Huwag mong pagalitan!” Pabulong niyang sinabi.

Umirap naman si Minseok at tumalikod sa kanya.

“Alalang-alala kami sa’yo! Gusto pang umalis ng isa dito kahit lasing na lasing mapuntahan ka lang. Saan ka na ba?”

Mahaba ata ang sagot ni Baekhyun kasi natahimik si Minseok at napabuntong-hininga nalang bago nagsalita ulit.

“Okay. Sige. Okay ka na ba talaga dyan? Ako nang bahalang magsabi. Matulog ka na. Uminom ka ng tubig. Sige. Bye.”

Kahit antok na antok na, pilit pa ring tumayo ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ba! Bumalik ka na sa kama at matulog. Sige na, Chanyeol. Please.” Hinila na siya ni Soo at Sehun pabalik ng kwarto.  
“Hindi… Kailangan ako ni Baekhyun ngayon. Umiiyak ba, Kuya? Nakauwi na ba? Anong nangyari bakit daw siya tumawag kanina?”  
“Relax, hinatid siya ni Jongin pauwi. Nasa bahay na siya, Chanyeol. Kaya ikaw, matulog ka na. Sige na.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang pumasok sa kwarto niya.

“Kapag talaga nalaman kong pinaiyak na naman siya ng Jongin na ‘yon. Makikita niya.”  
“Shhh. Pasok na sa kwarto.”

Buti nalang at dinalaw na siya ng antok at nang napahiga, nakatulog siya agad. Lango man sa alak, naalala niya pa rin ang lahat ng nangyari sa araw na ‘yon kaya matutulog siyang malungkot.

-

* _At asahang iibigin ka, sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga. Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda…*_

Nagising si Chanyeol sa isang tawag at kahit masakit na masakit ang ulo, kinapa niya ang kama para mahanap ang cellphone.

* _Dahil ang puso ko’y walang pangamba…*_

Sa wakas, nahawakan niya ito at kahit nakapikit, sinagot niya.

“Chan…”

Napadilat siya bigla dahil si Baekhyun ito at napakaseryoso ng boses. Chan at hindi Bee ang unang sinabi.

“Hmm? San ka?” Umupo siya at pilit na hindi iniintindi ang sakit sa ulo.  
“Nasa bahay. Breakfast? Kain tayo sa McD’s.”

Masyado atang kalmado si Baekhyun ngayon. Medyo nakakapagtaka.

“Sige sunduin kita. Huwag ka ng aalis dyan.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Bee. Hintayin kita.”

Ibinaba niya ang tawag at natulala sa kawalan. Masyado pang maaga para sa drama at kung ano pa pero hindi niya talaga matanggihan si Baekhyun.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto at nadatnan ang tatlong mahimbing na natutulog sa sofa. Mukhang marami ata talaga ang nainom nila dahil hindi man lang gumalaw ang tatlo pagbukas niya ng pinto.

Naligo muna siya, nagluto ng almusal, nagbihis at lahat na, tulog pa rin ang tatlo kaya iniwan niya na.

*Bu, paalis na ‘ko ng bahay. Ready ka na ba?*

Pumasok na siya ng sasakyan saka nag-reply si Baekhyun.

*Yup. Ingat sa pag-drive, Bee. See you.*

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa isang text na yun. Parang buo na ang araw niya kahit ang aga-aga pa at hindi pa siya nakikita.

-  
Nakatayo si Baekhyun sa labas ng gate nila. Naka-hoodie na malaki (at medyo pamilyar sa kanya ‘yon), shorts, at tsinelas.

Pagdating na pagdating niya, sumakay agad si Baekhyun sa passenger seat at nag-seatbelt.

“Tara.”

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa kanya at tiningnan muna siya ng maayos bago pinaandar ulit ang sasakyan.

“Good morning nga pala sa’yo ha.” Pabiro niyang sinabi at napangiti naman si Baekhyun.

“Sorry, Bu. Good morning nga pala.”  
“Ngiti na. Ano ba ‘yan. Umagang-umaga nakasimangot ka.”

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti ng hindi tumagal na dalawang segundo.

“Ayan. Okay na?”  
“Sungit naman.”

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at umaktong humiga sa upuan. Nakapikit siya at parang ayaw niya munang makipag-usap kaya tahimik ang buong byahe papunta sa McD’s.

-

“Upo ka lang, ako na mago-order.”

Hinablot ni Baekhyun ang pitaka niya at inabot kay Chanyeol.

“Hindi, ako na. Dyan ka lang.”

Sa tagal-tagal ng pagkakaibigan nila, alam na alam na ni Chanyeol kung anong usual na inoorder at kinakain ni Baekhyun dun.

Nadatnan niyang nakatulala si Baekhyun at nakatingin sa labas, nilapag niya ang tray at isa-isang nilagay sa harap niya ang mga inorder.

“Ubusin mo ‘to lahat ah.”

Tiningnan niya lang si Chanyeol at ngumiti bago nagsimulang kumain.

“Parang hindi mo naman ako kilala.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at nagsimula naring kumain.

Tahimik siyang kumakain kaya hindi na rin nagsalita si Chanyeol. Hinayaan niya lang muna at ayaw niya rin naman magtanong.

Naubos niya agad ang 3-pc pancake at hot choco kaya hinalo na ni Chanyeol ang spaghetti para sa kanya.

Kumakain siya ng french fries at mukhang hindi na siya malungkot.

“Break na kami.”  
“Hmm?” Nagulat si Chanyeol at napatigil sa paghahalo.  
“Wala na. Naghiwalay na kami for good.”

Hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman – matutuwa ba siya o malulungkot o maaawa.

Nagpatuloy siya sa pag-halo ng spaghetti pero kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tinidor at kumain.

“Final na. Hiniwalayan ko na talaga.”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at tahimik na pinapanood si Baekhyun na kumakain. Kung kabisadong-kabisado niya na ang order ni Baekhyun, mas kabisado niya ang ugali nito – na kapag nag-aaya ito ng almusal at tahimik na kakain, malungkot talaga ito at nangangailangan lang ng kasama.

“Eto. Sa’yo na.” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang cheeseburger niya at tinanggap naman ito ni Baekhyun at kumagat agad.

Nagsimula ang tradisyon nilang sabay na kumain ng almusal nung unang beses na nag-away ng malala si Jongin at Baekhyun.

Tandang-tanda ‘yon ni Chanyeol kasi siya mismo ang sumundo kay Baekhyun sa pinagdate-an nila dahil iniwan siya ni Jongin doon.

_***_

_Halos sagasaan niya na lahat ng madaanan niya sa sobrang bilis ng takbo ng sasakyan, mapuntahan lang agad si Baekhyun sa isang bar dahil alam niyang mag-isa ito at lasing na lasing._

_“Bu, uwi na tayo. Ayoko na dito. Ayoko na.” Iyak ng iyak si Baekhyun habang naka-yakap sa braso ni Chanyeol. Lasing at wala sa katinuan._

“ _Saan na ba si Jongin?! Bakit ka iniwan mag-isa dito?!” Galit na siya pero mas nangingibabaw ang awa kay Baekhyun.  
“Iniwan ako… Nag-selos ata dahil may kasayaw ako kanina. Hindi ko naman alam na iba pala yung kasayaw ko. Akala ko… akala ko siya pa rin ‘yun. Bigla nalang akong sinigawan at umalis.”_

_Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng passenger seat at inalalayan si Baekhyun para hindi mauntog. Ikinabit ang seatbelt at umikot papunta sa driver’s seat._

_“Hindi kita ihahatid sa inyo na ganito, Bu. Sure akong magagalit si Nanay.”  
“Hmm.”_

_Nakapikit si Baekhyun pero umiiyak._

_Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at pinalaksan ang aircon._

_“Sige, dito na muna tayo.”_

_Hinayaan niyang umiyak at dahil nakapikit ito, malaya siyang nakakatitig dito, kahit masakit rin para sa kanya ang makita ng ganito ang bestfriend niya._

_Lumipas ang ilang oras, pareho silang nakatulog sa loob ng sasakyan._

_Nagising na lang si Chanyeol dahil hinihila ni Baekhyun ang tenga niya ng mahina lang naman._

_“Bee. Beeeeee. Gising. Gutom na ‘ko. Beeee. Huyyy.”  
“Tsk! Mamaya na konti please. Antok na antok pa ‘ko, Bu. Buong gabi ka umiiyak.”  
“Sige na, pleeeaasseee.”_

_Dumilat si Chanyeol at tiningnan siya._

_“Gutom ka na talaga?”_

_Tumango si Baekhyun – nakakagat labi at namumugto pa ang mga mata._

_“Talo talaga ako sa’yo.”_

_Pinaandar ni Chanyeol ang kotse at tumungo sila sa McD’s._

_\--_

_“Grabe. Ang takaw mo. Kaya mong ubusin ‘yan???”  
“Ang OA parang hindi ako kilala! Oo naman noh.”_

_Tahimik na pinanood ni Chanyeol_ _si Baekhyun na kumakain. Busog na rin ata siya sa kahit nakatingin lang._

 _“Alam mo, Bee. Sa lahat ng dates, breakfast date yung pinakagusto ko.”  
“Bakit?”  
“Kasi walang pretentions, sisimulan mo ang araw na kasama siya, bagong araw na naman, tahimik ang daan, nakangiti pa halos lahat ng tao, malamig pa yung hangin.”  
“May point ka. Kapag siguro nakahanap na ‘ko ng taong mamahalin, palagi ko siyang aayain mag-almusal.”  
“Hanap ka na kasi…”_  
“ _Kain ka pa.”_

_Sinubo ni Chanyeol ang burger sa bibig niya para maiwasan na nila ang topic._

_“Thanks, Bee.”  
“Balang araw, mag-aalmusal tayo ng sabay palagi.”  
“So gusto mo ‘kong kasama lagi sa umaga? Na malungkot? Araw-araw?”  
“Hahaha! Araw-araw na hindi malungkot.”  
“Ahh. Sabay tayong mags-start over ng araw. Ganon?”  
“Parang ganon. Pero walang malisya.”  
“Gago. Hahaha!”_  
“ _Ayan, tumawa ka rin. Sige na, kain na.”_

_Napag-usapan nila sa umagang ‘yon na kahit anong mangyari, masaya man o malungkot, kung maaari at kung may oras sila, sabay silang maga-almusal ni Baekhyun._

_Para sa kanila kasi, iba pa rin yung may nakakausap ka sa umaga habang kumakain, habang malinaw pa ang utak. Masaya niyong sisimulan ang bawat araw.  
***_

Bumalik sila ng sasakyan at pinaandar agad nito ni Chanyeol.

“Ihahatid na ba kita sa inyo?”  
“Huwag muna, please. Gusto muna kitang kasama.”  
“Saan mo gustong pumunta?”  
“Hindi ko alam… Mag-drive ka lang.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at nag-drive nga ng walang destinasyon.

Ibinaba ng bahagya ni Baekhyun ang sandalan ng upuan at humiga. Nilalaro ang dulo ng hoodie at parang ang lalim ng iniisip.

“Wala na talaga kami, Bee. Tinigil ko na. Pagod na ‘kong magpanggap at umasang sasaya pa kami.”  
“Hindi na ba kayo masaya? Akala ko ba okay na?”  
“Akala ko rin. Pero ako mismo yung hindi na makaramdam ng totoong saya kapag kasama siya eh. Oo, okay kami ng ilang araw pero bumabalik ulit kami sa away, sa selos, sa pagiging praning niya. Nakakapagod isipin na sa tuwing masaya kami, alam kong may parating na away o hiwalayan. Hindi na ako masaya.”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at tiningnan siya.

“Nag-aaway ba kayo dahil sakin, Bu?”

Bigla nalang itong napatakip ng mukha at umiyak na naman. Mabilis rin namang kumuha ng tissue si Chanyeol at ibinigay ito sa kanya.

“Sige na. Nagda-drive ako, kunin mo na.”

Hinablot ni Baekhyun ang tissue at pinunasan ang luha.

Tingin ng tingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at dahil mas gusto niyang kausapin ito ng mabuti, nagpasya siyang mag-park sa harap ng isang tindahan na hindi pa nakabukas.

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt niya at inatras ang upuan para maiharap ang sarili kay Baekhyun at makaupo ng maayos.

Nakatingin lang siya rito at iyak pa rin ito ng iyak. Nakakaaawa na nakakagalit na ganito ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun.

“Sabihin mo nga sakin. Hindi ka ba napapagod sa kakaiyak mo diyan dahil kay Jongin? Bu, naaawa na ‘ko sa’yo kasi lagi ka nalang ganyan.”

Napaiyak niya ito lalo.

“Hindi ka naman ipinanganak ni Nanay para paiyakin at saktan.”

Mas humagulhol ito at napataas na ng dalawang paa sa kakaiyak.

Gustong-gusto niya itong yakapin, at halikan at sabihing andito naman ako pero gusto niya munang isiguradong wala siyang maaapakang tao.

“Seryoso bang wala na kayo?”  
“Oo nga. Seryoso na nga.”  
“Malinaw na ba sa kanyang wala na kayo?”  
“Oo. Pagkatapos niya kong ihatid sa bahay, hindi na kami nag-usap. Ni hindi niya man lang ako pinigilan. Hindi siya humingi ng chance, tulad dati. Para bang… naghintay nalang siyang sabihin kong break na kami? Parang ako pa yung mali dito kasi sakin nanggaling yung pakikipag-break?”  
“Gusto mo ba siyang balikan?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak. Hinayaan niya muna kahit na habang umiiyak si Baekhyun, parang sinasagasaan ang puso niya.

Kumalma ito ng bahagya at humarap sa kanya.

“Ewan. Ayoko na. Hindi ko alam.”  
“Mahal mo pa ba?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at nagtakip ng mukha.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung dahil ba ‘yun sa emosyon sa loob ng sasakyan o sa kadahilanang napapagod na rin siyang nakikita si Baekhyun ng ganito o gusto niya ng kunin at sagipin si Baekhyun o sa kadahilanang mahal niya talaga ito.

“Huli na ‘to.”  
“Ang alin? Yung pag-iyak ko sa harap mo? Oo huli na talaga, nakakahiya na, dapat kasi hindi ka nadadamay dito.”  
“Hindi. Hindi naman ‘yan yung ibig kong sabihin.”  
“Eh ano nga.”  
“Yakap muna.”

Natigil si Baekhyun sa pag-iyak at tumingin sa kanya.

“Eeeee. Chanyeol naman eh.”

Nagreklamo pero yumakap rin naman.

“Ano na nga sasabihin mo?”  
“Hindi pa rin kasi ako sigurado kung pwede ko na sabihin.”  
“Ha? Ang alin nga?”

Kumalas siya sa yakap at humarap kay Chanyeol.

“Sabihin mo na. Sige naaaa.”

May namumuong pakiramdam na hindi niya maipaliwanag at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit nagka-lakas loob siya bigla.

“Bu… Makinig ka ha.”

Kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at hiwakan ang mga ito. Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun at parang nanibago sa inaasta niya.

Nakakakaba pero nakakakalma – na sa wakas, dumating na ang panahon na ito.

“Baekhyun, kung ano man ang mga sasabihin ko ngayon, sana walang magbabago, walang iwasan na mangyayari…”  
“Kinakabahan ako. Bakit ganito? Anong sasabihin mo?”  
“Baekhyun, alam mo namang kapag umiiyak ka, nasasaktan din ako, diba?”

Nakita niyang kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.

“Oo? Ewan. Pwede bang direchohin mo na. Please.”  
“Sige, eto na.”

Mas humigpit ang kapit niya sa mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, sa lahat ng ayaw ko ay yung nakikita kitang umiiyak… Sa tagal ng pagkakaibigan natin, ilang beses na kitang nasaksihang umiyak sa kahit anong dahilan – studies, pamilya, pag-ibig.”

Isinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo sa headrest ng upuan at tahimik na nakikinig kay Chanyeol. Hawak niya rin ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, parang humuhugot ng lakas sa kung ano man ang sasabihin.

“Bu, gusto kong humingi ng tawad kasi ngayon ko lang nakayanang sabihin sa'yo lahat. Alam ko namang mali ito dahil alam kong magulo ang utak mo ngayon. At alam kong mas lalong magulo ang puso mo. Bu… huling beses na itong hahayaan kitang umiyak sa harap ko dahil sa kanya. Hindi ko na kaya. Hindi na ko na kayang itago. Hindi ko na kayang umiiyak ka sa lalaking hindi ka naman pinapahalagahan. Oo, napapasaya ka niya pero Bu, kaya rin naman kitang pasayahin. Yung tipong hindi ka na mag-aalala kung may kapalit ba na away o gulo ang masasayang oras niyo. Bu, pasensya kung ngayon lang kita naharap na may ganitong lakas ng loob. Masyado akong naging duwag dati. Natakot akong baka kapag sinabi ko yung totoo kong nararamdaman, may magbabago at mawala ka sakin. Takot akong magising isang araw tapos hindi na tayo nagpapansinan.”

Nakakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya pero naiiyak na rin.

“Kaya kitang alagaan, Bu. Higit pa sa kaibigan dahil mahal na mahal kita higit pa ron. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal... Alam ko namang inalagaan ka rin niya sa paraang alam niya pero gusto ko ring ipakita sa’yo na kaya kitang hindi saktan… Hindi paiyakin. Hindi iiwan basta-basta.”

Kumalas si Baekhyun sa paghawak ng kamay at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. Tahimik parin siya at hindi umiimik kaya nagpatuloy si Chanyeol.

“Pasensya na kung naging napakaduwag ko, at makasarili sa mga desisyon ko. Bu, sorry talaga at pinatagal ko pa. Maraming pagkakataon na ang lumipas para sabihin ko diba pero naging duwag lang talaga ako at natakot baka mawala ka sakin. Bu, sorry.”

Napapaiyak na rin siya at mas lalong napahigpit ang hawak kay Baekhyun.

“Kailan pa, Chanyeol? Matagal na ba?”

Mahinahong tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hindi siya nagsalita at sa halip, tumango lang at ilang beses na hinalikan ang mga kamay nito.

“Gaano na katagal? Sabihin mo na sakin. Andito na tayo. Nagpapakatotoo ka na, bakit hindi mo nalang sabihin lahat?”  
“Matagal na. High School pa lang tayo-“  
“Napaka-gago mo naman.”  
“Sorry. Sorry, Bu.”  
“Sobrang gago mo.”  
“Bu-“

Tuluyan ng kumalas si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol.

“Huwag. Huwag mo muna akong hahawakan.” Iniiwasan niya ang kamay at hawak ni Chanyeol.

“Bu, sorry. Sorry kung itinago ko.”

Umiiyak si Baekhyun at hindi ito tulad ng mga dati niyang pag-iyak.

“Since High School? Talaga?”  
“Oo.”  
“Gago.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Alam mo bang ilang beses ko tinanong sa sarili ko kung tama ba ang mga nararamdaman ko dati. Gago ka. Ilang taon din akong naguguluhan sa’yo, Chanyeol. Ilang taon ko ring kinwestyon ang sarili ko kung kaibigan nga lang ba tingin mo sa akin. Gago ka. Ilang taon din akong nagtiis kasi hindi ko maintindihan ang mga ginagawa mo sakin. Oo, bestfriends tayo pero hindi ko rin naiwasang umasa na may higit pa don. Na may nararamdaman ka rin sakin. Napaka-gago mo. Sa totoo lang.”

Iyak siya ng iyak at mas lalong hindi maipaliwanag ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

“Ang galing mo ring magtago, noh. Hindi ko talaga nakita yun. Puro ako pagdadalawang-isip kasi sino ba naman ako para mahalin mo diba? Hindi ako yung type mo. Hindi mo ‘ko kayang mahalin na higit pa sa isang kaibigan. Ang galing mong umiwas eh. Ang galing mong magsabing hindi ka pa handang magmahal. Diba? Diba, Chanyeol?”  
“Sorry, Baekhyun. Sorry kung pinahirapan kita. Sorry.”  
“Gago ka. Minahal kita ng ilang taon. Ilang taon din akong nagpakabaliw na basahin yung mga galaw mo. Ilang taon akong naghintay na mahalin mo at kahit gustong-gusto ko nang sabihin sa’yo dati na mahal kita na higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan, lagi mo namang pinapakitang hindi tayo pwede. Kaya nung nakilala ko si Jongin, binigyan ko ng pagkakataon ang sarili kong maging masaya. Nung araw na sinabi kong kami na ni Jongin at umiyak ka, gago, akala ko sasabihin mong huwag nalang at tayo nalang. Wala. Hinayaan mo lang din na magmahal ako ng iba… Tapos ngayon… Tangina, Chanyeol. Tangina talaga.”

Napahagulhol si Baekhyun at tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang mga nanginginig na kamay. Napasandal si Chanyeol sa bintana at napaiyak din.

Gago. Minahal niya ako. At hindi ko ‘yun nakita sa sobrang pagkaduwag ko. Gago nga talaga ako.

Naiyak siya sa galit, sa panghihinayang.

Ilang beses din siyang nasuntok ni Baekhyun. Mahihina at nanghihinayang na suntok. Suntok na hindi naman dahil sa galit. Suntok iyon na may halong mga tanong, mga bakit, mga luha.

Tinanggap niya lahat ng suntok at mura. Wala siyang lakas para pigilan si Baekhyun kasi nagpakagago nga talaga siya.

“Tahan na, Bu. Sorry na. Sorry. Tama na ang iyak, please.” Kumuha siya ng tissue at inabot kay Baekhyun.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tissue at medyo napakalma. Iniayos niya ang pag-upo.

“Ihatid mo na ‘ko kina Jongdae.”  
“Ngayon na?”  
“Or sa sakayan ng Fx.”  
“Hindi, ihahatid kita kay Jongdae.”

Nag-seatbelt si Baekhyun at naghintay na paandarin ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan.

“Bu, pag-usapan muna natin, please.”  
“Ihahatid mo ba ako? Kaya kong pumunta don mag-isa, sabihin mo lang.”

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi paandarin ang sasakyan at nagsimulang magmaneho. Hindi na sila nagkibuan pa sa buong byahe, ni hindi siya tiningnan ni Baekhyun at nakatutok lamang ito sa bintana. Tahimik na umiiyak at nagpupunas ng luha.

Papasok na sila ng subdivision nila Jongdae ng tawagan ito ni Baekhyun.

“Dae, nasa bahay ka?... Papunta na ‘ko… Hindi, okay lang ako… Si Chanyeol… Andito na kami sa labas actually.”

Pinarada ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan sa tapat ng gate at nagmadaling lumabas si Baekhyun at agad na pumasok sa bahay ni Jongdae.

“Anong nangyari?” Pabulong na tinanong ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol.  
“Tanungin mo nalang siya, Dae. Painumin mo ng maraming tubig ha. Huwag mong sasabihin pero hihintayin ko siya dito sa labas.”  
“Nag-away ba kayo? Nag-away ba sila ni Jongin? Ano?”  
“Basta. Kausapin mo nalang. Dito lang ako sa labas maghihintay.”  
“O sige. Ikaw? Gusto mo ba ng tubig?”  
“Hindi, okay lang ako. Siya nalang painumin mo ng tubig.”

Tumango si Jongdae at pumasok na ng bahay.

Naiwan sa labas si Chanyeol at nagpasyang hihintayin si Baekhyun para maihatid pauwi at para makausap pa ito na mas malinaw ang utak.

-  
Nadatnan ni Jongdae na nakahiga si Baekhyun sa sofa, nakaharap sa kisame, tumutulo ang luha.

Dumirecho siya ng kusina at kumuha ng tubig.

“Psst. Tayo na diyan. Tama na kakaiyak.” Inabot niya ang baso kay Baekhyun pero tiningnan niya lang ito.

“Sige na. Tayo na dyan!”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun pero tumayo rin naman ito at kinuha ang baso ng tubig.

“Ubusin mo ‘yan.”

Inubos nga niya saka sumandal sa upuan.

“Anong nangyayari? Bakit sobrang namumugto na naman mata mo? Nag-away na naman ba kayo ni Jongin? Naku, Baekhyun sinasabi ko sa’yo!”  
“Hiwalay na kami.”  
“Pang-ilang hiwalay niyo na ‘yan?”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun at nagkibit-balikat.

“Grabe yung iyak mo na ‘yan ah. Hindi ka naman ganyan ka intense umiyak dati. Seryoso, baks, anong problema?”  
“Mahal niya pala ako.”  
“Ano?! Akala ko ba break na? Anong mahal? Ha? Pakilinaw nga!”  
“Mahal ako ni Chanyeol.”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Jongdae na parang may susunod pa siyang sasabihin.

“Dae. Mahal ako ni Chanyeol.”  
“O? Tapos? Hindi mo pa ba alam ‘yan?”  
“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”  
“Alam naman nating lahat kung gaano ka niya ka mahal, diba?”  
“Oo pero bilang bestfriend, kaibigan. Ganyan…”  
“O anong problema don?”  
“Sabi niya kasi kanina mahal niya ‘ko higit pa ‘don.”

Natahimik si Jongdae at tinabihan siya.

“Seryoso ka ba?”

Tumango siya at sumandal kay Jongdae.

“Sa wakas sinabi niya rin.” Inakbayan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun at hinagod ang likod nito.  
“Alam mo na ba ang tungkol dito?” Nagtanong si Baekhyun at parang naiiyak ulit.  
“Alam naman ng lahat kung gaano ka ka-espesyal sa kanya eh. Ikaw lang ata yung hindi nakakahalata.”  
“Ang tanga ko ba? O manhid? Alam mo rin namang minahal ko siya dati diba?”

Tumango si Jongdae.

“Hindi naman siguro dahil naging tanga ka o manhid, Baek. Sadyang naging certain lang talaga sa utak mo na never ka niyang magugustuhan kaya ganyan. Akala mo hindi ka niya magugustuhan, akala niya, mawawala ka kapag nagkagusto siya sa’yo. Natakot kayong dalawa, hindi pa sumang-ayon yung tadhana kaya eto tayo ngayon.”

Tila iniisip ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi ni Jongdae at napabuntong-hininga ito.

“Sobrang naguguluhan ako, Dae. Kagabi lang, nawala sakin yung taong natutunan kong mahalin, tapos ngayon, yung tao namang nagturo sakin na pwedeng magmahal kahit walang kapalit, sinabing mahal ako. Ang gulo, diba?”  
“Eto, tanungin kita. Yang pag-iyak mo ba ngayon tungkol kay Jongin o kay Chanyeol?”

Hindi nakasagot agad si Baekhyun at nag-iisip.

“Kung tinanong mo ‘ko kaninang umaga, malamang si Jongin ang isasagot ko pero ngayon…kay Chanyeol. Naiinis ako sa kanya na naaawa na ewan.”  
“Naiinis? Bakit? Naaawa? Sige nga, pag-usapan natin.”  
“Naiinis ako kasi sa haba-haba ng pinagsamahan namin, sa tagal-tagal ng pagiging magkaibigan namin, bakit ngayon niya pa sinabi? Kung kelan magulo utak ko at kung kelan magulo rin puso ko. Naaawa ako kasi ang tagal niya na palang tinatago. Nakita niya pa kung paano kami nagsimula ni Jongin kasi kung ako yun, kung nakita ko siyang magka-jowa, baka iyakan ko yan gabi-gabi.”

Sa halip na damayan siya ni Jongdae sa sinabi niyang ‘yon, napatawa ito at napakamot ng ulo.

“Mahal mo ba?”  
“Sino?”  
“Sinong naiisip mo ngayon?”

Napapikit at buntong-hininga siya saka umiling.

“Hindi ko alam. Magulo ang lahat… Baka kasi kapag binigyan ko ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol, sasabihin ng lahat na ginawa ko siyang panakip-butas kahit alam ko namang siya yung una kong totoong minahal.”  
“So si Jongin ang bibigyan mo ng pagkakataon?”  
“Hindi naman siya humingi ng chance so bakit ko ibibigay?”  
“Kung sa akin lang, bigyan mo ng chance ang sarili mong piliin kung kanino ka sasaya at kung saan ka at peace.”  
“Natatakot akong magkamali, Dae. Takot din si Chanyeol na kapag binigyan namin to ng mas malalim na kahulugan at nawala, baka mawala yung iniingatan naming pagkakaibigan.”

Tumayo si Jongdae at humarap sa kanya.

“Pareho kayong duwag.”  
“Alam ko.”  
“Sige. Ganito... Ngayon na alam mo na ang totoo niyang nararamdaman, may nagbago ba? Naramdaman mo bang kailangan mo siyang iwasan?"  
“Hindi ko naman naisip syempre kasi hindi pa kami nakapag-usap ng maayos.”  
“O edi mag-usap kayo.”  
“Hindi ko na alam paano ko siya kakausapin. Tatanungin ko ba kung mag-bestfriends pa kami o ano. Daaaaaae. Naguguluhan talaga ako.”  
“Kinilig ka ba nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na mahal ka niya?”

Yumuko si Baekhyun at nilalaro ang kuko.

“Huy. Kinilig ka ba? Anong na-feel mo? May sundot ba sa puso?”

Humarap siya kay Jongdae at tumango.

“Pero anong sasabihin ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin? Anong sasabihin mismo ni Jongin?”  
“Bakit mo pa iniisip ang taong kahit kailan hindi naman inisip ang nararamdaman mo?”  
“Pinasaya niya rin naman ako kahit papano at alam kong minahal niya rin ako.”  
“Pero alam ko may isang taong hindi mo kinalimutang mahalin simula’t sapul at mahal ka rin niya sabi niya kanina diba?”  
“Kakausapin ko ba? Anong gagawin namin? Bibigyan ko ba ‘to ng pagkakataon?”

Binuksan ni Jongdae ang pinto at tinuro ang gate.

“Bakit ako yung tinatanong mo? Itanong mo sa kanya.”  
“Ha?”

Tumayo at sumilip siya sa labas. Nagulat siya at nakaparada pa rin ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

“Kanina pa ba siya dyan???”  
“Hindi naman yan umalis eh. Hindi rin siya umalis sa puso mo, alam ko. Sige na. Mag-usap na kayo. Utang na loob, Baekhyun, bigyan niyo na ng pagkakataon ang love story niyo. Sobrang haba na ng panahon na nag-tiis kayo.”

Tumingin siya kay Jongdae at niyakap ito.

“Hindi ko alam anong mangyayari pagkatapos pero salamat kasi alam kong andyan ka lagi.”

Niyakap din siya ni Jongdae ng mahigpit.

“Deserve mong maging totoong masaya, Baek. Alam kong matagal mo rin hinintay si Chanyeol.”

Tumango siya at napadungaw sa labas. Nakapatay na ang makina ng sasakyan at nasa labas na rin si Chanyeol. Nakasandal sa hood ng sasakyan niya at nilalaro ang susi. Mukhang kabado at naghihintay sa kanya.

“Sige na. Thanks, Dae.”

-

Hindi na mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses niya ng kinabisado ang mga sasabihin kay Baekhyun kapag lumabas na ito mula kina Jongdae.

Nakatulog na siya ng ilang beses habang nakatitig sa pinto, umaasang bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon ni Baekhyun para mas maging malinaw ang lahat.

Hindi niya naman hiniling na makita rin siya ni Baekhyun bilang higit pa sa kaibigan, pinagdasal niya lang talaga na kahit ano man ang kahahantungan ng mga sinabi niya kanina, may isang Baekhyun pa rin siya sa buhay niya.

Nang makita niyang nasa may pintuan na si Jongdae at Baekhyun, mabilisan niyang pinatay ang sasakyan at lumabas.

Kinakabahan siya sa mga mangyayari pero nung nakita niyang maaliwalas na ang mukha ni Baekhyun, nawala lahat ng kaba at gusto niya nalang itong yakapin. Kung gaano ka bigat ang pakiramdam kanina, ay siya namang ikinalma ng harapan nila 

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at tumayo sa harap niya kaya napatayo na rin siya ng maayos.

“Galit ka ba?” Tanong niya kay Baekhyun.

Umiling ito at tumingala sa kanya.

“Bee.”

Hindi na ito napigilan ang nararamdaman at hinila niya si Baekhyun at niyakap ng pagkahigpit-higpit. Niyakap rin siya ni Baekhyun at nanatili silang nagyakapan ng ilang minuto.

“Sorry hindi ko nakita, sorry hindi ko man lang naramdaman, sorry kung hindi ko pinaglaban yung naramdaman ko dati.”  
“Shhh. Tama na ang iyak, please. Diba sabi ko sa’yo nasasaktan ako kapag umiiyak ka. Eto ka na naman… Sorry din kasi ngayon lang nagkalakas-loob. Matagal ko man tinago, ang importante, alam mo na ngayong mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal. Hindi ko hiningi na mahalin mo rin ako ha. Hindi kita pipilitin. Sana lang bigyan mo rin ako ng pagkakataon na mahalin ka, ipakita at iparamdam sa’yo na kaya kitang mahalin at alagaan.”  
“Bakit kasi ngayon mo pa sinabi? Dahil ba kaka-break lang namin?”  
“Hindi ko rin alam. Wrong timing na naman ba ako? Oo, alam kong hindi mo na ako mahal pero bigyan mo 'ko ng pagkakataon, please? Alam ko ring hindi madali pero pwede pa ba?”

Kumalas si Baekhyun sa yakap at ng tumingala siya, nakita niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol na nangungusap – naghihintay ng sagot, ng pag-unawa, at pagkakataon.

Nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya at kumakabog ang dibdib niya, kinakabahan sa magiging sagot niya.

Nakaharap sa kanya ang mukhang hinding-hindi niya pagsasawaang titigan. Nasa harap niya ang taong hinding-hindi niya rin kailanman kinalimutang mahalin.

Sa ilang minuto na nagtitigan sila, bigla nalang napangiti si Baekhyun at napangiti na rin siya.

“Pinagod mo ‘ko kakaiyak ngayon ah.” Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
“Si Jongin kaya nagpa-iyak sa’yo.”  
“Jongin, who?” Pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun at yumakap kay Chanyeol.

Kinilig si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun at mas kinilig siya ng biglang yumakap ito.

“Sorry na, Bu. Pangako, huling iyak mo na ‘yon.”  
“Pangit mo.”

Kumalas si Chanyeol sa yakap at tumitig ulit sa kanya.

“Ganda mo. Sobra. Kahit magang-maga na mga mata mo at mukha ka ng alien.”  
“Alien pala ha. Sige, nice knowing you. Friendship over.”  
“Uy, joke lang. ‘To naman. Seryoso, ang ganda mo. Yung puso kong patay na patay sa’yo, ilang beses ng namatay at nabuhay kapag ngumingiti ka.”

Nakasimangot pa rin si Baekhyun pero tinatago niya ang ngiti.

“Sinasabi mo lang yan. Alam ko namang pangit talaga ako. Kaya nga hindi ko naramdamang may gusto ka sakin diba kasi lagi mong sinasabing pangit ako.”  
“Hahaha! Naniwala ka naman sakin! Ikaw kaya pinakamaganda sa lahat.”  
“Weh. Hindi talaga eh.”  
“Ano ba kailangan kong gawin para maniwala ka?”  
“Sigaw mo.”  
“Yun lang? Saan?”  
“Dito. Ngayon na.”  
“Sure?”  
“Sure.”  
“Gagawin ko talaga. Sure na ba?”  
“Go. Kung kaya mo.”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa magkabilang balikat.

“KUNG SINO MAN ANG NAKAKARINIG NGAYON GUSTO KO LANG SABIHIN NA SI BAEKHYUN BYUN ANG PINAKAMAGANDA SA BUONG MUNDO!!! MAGANDA!!! GWAPO!!! CUTE!!! MABAIT!!! MALAMBING!!! MA-“

“Hoy Chanyeol! Bakit ka sumisigaw???”

Napalingon silang dalawa kay Jongdae na nakasilip sa gate.

“Gusto niya kasing isigaw ko na maganda siya para maniwala.”  
“Wow. Baekhyun. Ganda ka na niyan???”

Tumaas lang ang isang kilay niya at napakibit-balikat. Natawa si Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

“Alis na kami, Dae. Salamat!”  
“Mag-iingat kayo. Balitaan niyo nalang ako.”

Nagtinginan silang dalawa at natawa ulit.

“Thanks, Dae. Text kita.”  
“Dapat lang. Ingat, malalandi!”

Pinagbukas niya ng pinto ng sasakyan si Baekhyun at bago ito umupo, hinila siya ni Chanyeol at tinanong ulit.

“So bibigyan mo ‘ko ng chance?”

Hindi niya na kinailangan pa ng sagot, niyakap niya lang ng mahigpit na mahigpit si Chanyeol bago sumakay ng sasakyan at nag seatbelt.

-  
Para mang timang, kinakabahan siya sa magiging takbo ng araw nilang dalawa ngayon.

Kagabi kasi, bago lumabas ng sasakyan si Baekhyun, inimbita niya itong lumabas at mag-celebrate ng pagpasa nila sa thesis.

Ewan kung bakit siya pinanlalamigan ng kamay eh si Baekhyun naman ang susunduin niya. Hindi na mabilang kung pang-ilang beses niya ng nasundo si Baekhyun sa bahay nila.

Siguro kasi nagkaalaman na kagabi kaya ganito.

Babalik ba ulit sila sa simula o parang wala lang nangyari? Hindi niya alam paano siya kakausapin sa totoo lang.

Nakita niyang papalabas na si Baekhyun mula sa bahay nila kaya tumayo siya ng maayos.

“Uy. Suot mo yung polo mula sa thesis defense?” Ngumiti si Baekhyun bago sumakay sa sasakyan.

Umikot siya at sumakay na rin.

“Grabe. Hindi mo naman ako pinagbubukas ng pinto dati ha. Hahaha!” Tumawa si Baekhyun ng malakas bago pinaandar ang aircon at iniayos ang pagkakatapat nito sa mukha niya.  
“Syempre, iba na ngayon.”  
“Ay sus. Masasanay na ba akong lagi kang mabait sakin? Hahaha!”  
“Bakit? Hindi ba ako mabait sayo lagi?”  
“Inaasar mo kasi ako umaga pa lang.”  
“May unang beses kasi sa lahat ng bagay kaya ngayon ang unang beses na hindi kita aasarin sa umaga… baka mamayang hapon na, Bu. Hahaha!”  
“He!”  
“Saan mo gustong kumain?”  
“Kahit saan na. Ano bang plano today?”  
“Hmm… Kakain tayo sa labas tapos manonood tayo ng sine tapos tatambay na kahit saan. Ikaw, anong gusto mong gawin? Gusto mo bang mag roadtrip?”  
“Kahit ano na basta kasama kita, okay na ‘ko don.”

Nagtinginan silang dalawa at umiwas agad si Chanyeol dahil kinilig siya bigla.

“Kilig ka, noh? Hahaha!”  
“Hindi naman. Okay lang.” Nagpapanggap si Chanyeol na hindi kahit na ngiting-ngiti na siya.  
“Okay lang naman kiligin eh. Ngayon ka pa ba mahihiya sakin? Kilalang-kilala kita, Chanyeol Park! Baka nakakalimutan mong alam ko ang bilang ng mga nunal mo.”  
“Oo na. Oo na. Kilig ako, Bu. Kilig na kiliiiig.”  
“Ay, ang plastic?”  
“Hahaha! Huwag ka masyadong nagpa-cute! Nahuhulog ako lalo eh.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Hala, ang arte? Hindi ka naman ganyan dati ah. Hahaha!”  
“Bee naman eh! Huwag na nga natin to ituloy! Inaasar mo na ‘ko eh.”  
“Hahaha! Hinding-hindi mo na talaga maaalis sakin ang pag-asar sa’yo, Mahal ko.”  
“He!!! Ayan ka na naman!!!”

Namumula na si Baekhyun at nag-eenjoy si Chanyeol sa pag-asar sa kanya sa ganitong paraan.

“Tara na nga. Gutom na ako.”  
“Okay, Bubu. Ikaw po masusunod.”

-  
Habang naghihintay sila ng order, napansin ulit ni Baekhyun ang suot na polo ni Chanyeol.

“Nakakahiya naman at nag-polo ka pa tapos ako tshirt lang.”  
“Sabi mo kasi dati diba, isusuot ko ‘to sa mga special na lakad…”  
“So special lakad mo today?”  
“Oo naman. Ide-date kita eh.”  
“Ahh… Oki.” Umiwas si Baekhyun at napangiti.  
“Ahh. Oki.” Ginaya ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at natawa silang dalawa.  
“Pagkatapos dito, saan ulit tayo?”  
“Maglakakad-lakad lang. Tapos magsi-sine. Okay lang ba?”  
“Oo. Okay lang. Pero ayaw mong mag movie marathon nalang sa bahay? Hindi na tayo gagastos tapos pwede pa tayong humiga.”  
“Hmm… Madumi pa yung bahay eh. Nag-inuman kami don.”  
“Lilinisin ko.”  
“Bu naman eh. Huwag na. Nakakahiya.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at nakasalumbaba.

“Bakit ka ba laging nahihiya? Kanina ka pa sa sasakyan.”  
“Kasi… Kasi iba na ngayon. Gusto ko ngang ipakita sa’yo na may hihigit pa sa Chanyeol Park na bestfriend mo diba.”  
“Pero huwag sanang mawala yung bestfriend Chanyeol ko na ‘yon kasi ano.”  
“Kasi?”

Inilapit rin Chanyeol ang katawan sa mesa at sinalo ang mukha gamit ang dalawang kamay nito.

“Kasi ano…”

*Sir eto na po order niyo.*

Natigil ang usapan at nagsimula silang kumain.

Hindi rin talaga maipaliwanag ni Chanyeol kung bakit nahihiya siya bigla kay Baekhyun ngayon. Siguro kasi gusto niya perfect na lahat at hindi siya sasablay.

“Bakit ayaw mong mawala yung bestriend Chanyeol?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nilalagyan ng extrang kanin ang plato ni Baekhyun.  
“Kasi ano… mahal ko yun eh.”

Nabulunan si Chanyeol at inabot naman ni Baekhyun ang baso ng tubig.

“A-ano? Mahal mo ‘ko?”  
“Bilang bestfriend? Oo naman.”  
“Eh bilang ano… mahigit don?”  
“Masyado pa atang maaga para sabihin. Kain na muna tayo.”  
“Ahh… Oki.”  
“Ahh. Oki.”

Si Baekhyun naman ngayon ang gumayawa sa kanya.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, nagpasya muna silang maglakad-lakad. Kanya-kanya sila ng iniisip, tahimik na nanood sa mga ginagawa ng mga nadadaanan nila o nakakasalubong.

“Bu?”  
“Hmm?” Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti.

Parang nabusog siya ulit.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kamay niyang nakabukas at tiningnan rin ito ni Baekhyun.

“Pwede na ba?”  
“Pwede naman.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at mabilisang kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun para ipagbuhol ang mga kamay nilang dalawa.

“Ilang beses ko na nahawakan ang kamay mo pero iba pa rin talaga kapag may malisya noh, Bu?”  
“Hahahahaha! Sira ka.”

Napakamot ng leeg si Baekhyun at nahiya rin bigla. Hindi niya man masabi pero kinikilig rin siya sa tuwing hinahawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

Dati kasi, kapag hinahawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, dalawang bagay lang yun, kapag inaalalayan siya nito o nagpapahawak siya kasi malamig.

“Lagi ko naman talaga na-aappreciate kapag hinahawakan mo kamay ko eh. I feel safe. Kahit dati pa.”

Yun ang unang beses na magkahawak ang kamay nila dahil ginusto nilang dalawa at parang ayaw na tanggalin ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol.

Inangat ng bahagya ni Chanyeol ang kamay nilang dalawa at hinalikan ang likod ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Kitang-kita ang pagkagulat niya at agad naman itong umiwas ng tingin.

“Sorry, nabigla ba kita? Ang tagal ko ng gustong gawin ‘yun.”

Hindi maiwasang ipagkumpara ni Baekhyun ang paghalik sa kamay ni Jongin at Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit mas nagustuhan niya ang pakiramdam ng hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang likod ng kamay niya. Mas may respeto.

“So ano… Manonood ba tayo ng sine dito? O uwi nalang tayo sa apartment?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Nakatingala siya kay Chanyeol na nakatingin sa malayo.

“Uwi nalang kita sa bahay. Hehehe.”  
“Sige. Para makapaglinis na rin doon. Alam kong hindi ka na naman nagtapon ng basura at hindi ka na naman naghugas ng plato.”  
“Hahaha! Gagawin ko yan lahat pag-uwi, Bu.”  
“Hindi, ako na gagawa.”  
“Hindiii. Ako na nga. Pagdating mo don, uupo ka lang. Wala kang gagawin.”

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at hinila ang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit?”  
“Ang OA mo kasi eh. Bee, kahit na sinusubukan nating mag level up, sana wala pa ring magbabago. Ako pa rin ‘to. Si Baekhyun Byun na bestfriend mo. Sana gawin parin natin yung mga ginagawa natin dati.”  
“Sorry. Gusto ko lang naman kasing may magbago pero sa mabuting paraan.”  
“Mahirap itong pinasok natin pero sana walang magbabago para kahit hindi man natin kayanin na mag level-up o magmahalan na higit pa sa mag-bestfriends, mananatili yung friendship natin.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at ngumiti sa kanya.

“Susubukan ko para sa’yo, Bu.”  
“Thank you, Bee kasi mahal mo ako.”  
“Hahaha! Bakit ka nagpapasalamat?”  
“Bawal ba?”  
“Hindi naman. Weird lang kasi. Hahaha!”  
“Eh di weird na kung weird pero salamat.”  
“Oki. Tara, uwi na tayo?”

-

Pagdating nila sa apartment ni Chanyeol, nagsimula agad magligpit si Baekhyun.

“Wala pa nga tayong limang minuto dito, naglilinis ka na. Upo na dyan. Ako na.”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol mula kay Baekhyun ang walis.

“Hindi. Magbihis ka na. Kaya ko na ‘to.”  
“Ilalabas ko ba yung mga damit mo? Magbibihis ka rin?”  
“Sige, please. Pahiram ako ng hoodie, Bee.”  
“Teka, na sa’yo yung black diba? Suot mo yun kahapon?”  
“Hehehe. Akin na rin yun.”  
“Uubusin mo ba yung damit ko? Sabihin mo lang.”  
“Hahaha! Galit siya ih. Sige huwag na hoodie. Tshirt nalang.”  
“Alin dun?”  
“Yung mukhang basahan.”

Tinapon ni Chanyeol ang unan kay Baekhyun at tumawa ito ng malakas.

“Sige na. Bihis na, ihahanda ko lang yung couch at movie.”  
“Anong papanoorin natin?”  
“Anong gusto mong panoorin?”  
“Ikaw.”  
“Papanoorin mo ‘ko?”  
“Pwede pero ibig ko sabihin, ikaw ang bahala.”  
“Hahaha! Shit. Okay, sige.”

-

Nasa magkabilang dulo sila ng sofa at tahimik na nanonood ng Interstellar.

“Gusto mo ba ng ice cream?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at sobrang focused niya sa panonood. Tumayo si Chanyeol at pumunta ng kusina para kunin ang ice cream sa freezer. Mula sa kusina, tiningnan niya si Baekhyun at parang sureal pa rin ang lahat.

Matagal niya ng pinangarap na makasama si Baekhyun sa apartment na walang ginagawang school work o project. Yung ganito lang. Nakatambay, nakapambahay, masaya. Sobra-sobra na ang saya niya kahit nanonood lang silang dalawa ng pelikula.

“Bakit paborito mo yan?” Inabot niya kay Baekhyun ang ice cream at kutsara.  
“Wala. Nagagalingan lang ako sa lahat ng ginawa nila.”

Umupo ulit si Chanyeol sa kabilang dulo at tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Ayaw mo?” Dinilaan niya ang kutsara at inabot kay Chanyeol ang ice cream.  
“Ahhh.”  
“Luh parang bata.”  
“AAAAAHHH”  
“Bahala ka dyan. Kumuha ka ng iyo.”  
“AAAAAAHHHH.”  
“Hahaha! NO.”  
“Masakit na panga ko, Baekhyun. AAAAHHH.”  
“Hahaha! Kawawa naman yan.”  
“ICE CREAAAM. AAAAAHHH.”  
“Hahaha! Halika nga! Lapit ka.”

Umurong si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya na nakanganga pa rin. Sinubuan siya ni Baekhyun ng ice cream at pinahid ang iba sa ilong niya.

“BU!!!”  
“HAHAHAHA! YAN NAPAPALA MO!”

Hinila niya mula kay Baekhyun ang ice cream at nilagyan niya ito sa pisngi.

“BEE!!! ANG DUMI!!!”

Tumayo si Chanyeol at umiwas kay Baekhyun.

“Ibaba mo ‘yan! Baekhyun! Isa! Ikaw nagsimula nun!”

Tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya dala-dala ang ice cream.

“Halika dito!!!”  
“Baekhyun! Tigil mo yan.”  
“Hahaha!!! Chanyeoooool!!!”

Dinaganan niya si Chanyeol at pareho silang nahulog sa sofa. Siya, nakapatong kay Chanyeol at si Chanyeol naman, nakayakap sa kanya.

“Ang OA natin. HAHAHAHA!”  
“Alis na! Ambigat mo, Bu!”

Akala ni Chanyeol, aalis si Baekhyun sa pagkapatong pero hindi, mas yumakap ito sa kanya at pumikit.

“Dito na muna ‘ko, Bee.”  
“Hindi ka ba nahihirapan dyan?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at inilapag ang ice cream sa sahig.

Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol at pinunasan niya ang mukha nito gamit ang dulo ng tshirt na suot niya.

“Huwag ka masyadong sweet sakin, Bu. Baka masanay ako.”  
“Ganito naman talaga ako sa’yo dati pa.”  
“Hindi naman eh.”  
“Shh. Huwag ka nalang maingay.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at iniayos ang paghiga sa sofa para komportable din si Baekhyun na nakahiga sa kanya.

Hindi man nila nakasanayan ang ganoon ka lapit sa isa't-isa, naging komportable naman sila agad.

Natahimik silang dalawa - tila tinatansya muna ang emosyon at ang mga nangyayari.

“Bee, inaantok ako sa ginagawa mo.”

Sinusuklay ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya habang patuloy nilang pinapanood ang pelikula.

“Matulog ka lang, Bu.”  
“Uuwi ako ngayon ah.”  
“Huwag na. Dito ka na. Sabay tayo maga-almusal bukas.”  
“Oki.”  
“Cute mo.”  
“Alam ko.”  
“Akin ka nalang.”  
“Bleh.”  
“Hahaha! Tulog na.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Love you, Bu.”  
“Hmm.”

Natulog ng tuluyan si Baekhyun at hindi kalaunan, nakatulog na rin si Chanyeol.

Yun ang unang beses na natulog ang dalawang magkayakap. Magkayakap at komportable.

-

Ilang araw din silang nagsama mula umaga hanggang gabi at bawat araw, nagiging komportable na silang dalawa sa ‘bagong’ sitwasyon nila.

“Bu? Uuwi ako kina Mama. Gusto mong sumama?”

Nakahiga silang dalawa sa kwarto, nakapatong ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol at nakaharap sila sa kisame. Busog mula sa almusal.

“Gusto mo ba akong sumama?”  
“Bakit naman hindi?”  
“Wala lang. Sanay naman na akong sinasama mo ‘ko bilang bestfriend mo. Hello, close kaya kami ni Mama Park. Pero kasi Bee, iba na ngayon diba?”  
“Akala ko ba walang magbabago? Ikaw pa rin naman ‘yan.”  
“Pero kasi diba…”

Umupo si Baekhyun at umupo na rin si Chanyeol.

“Ano? Same pa rin naman. Pupunta tayo don tapos kakain tapos tatambay. Yun lang.”  
“Hindi mo ‘ko ipapakilala sa kanila?”  
“Ha? Eh kilala ka na ng lahat don. Pati mga kapitbahay namin kilala ka na.”  
“Hindi mo 'ko ipapakilala bilang boyfriend mo?"  
“Bestfriend kasi di- Ha? Sandali. Ano? Boyfriend?”  
“Boyfriend. Partner. Jowa. Pag-ibig.”  
“Boyfriend na kita? Love mo na ako, Bu?”  
“Ayaw mo ata eh.”  
“SANDALI. Baka isa na naman to sa mga jokes mo? Seryoso ka ba? Tayo na ba? Mahal mo na rin ako?”

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa magkabilang pisngi at pinisil ito.

“Chanyeol Park.”  
“Yes, Baekhyun Byun?”  
“Mahal kita.”  
“As a bestfriend?"

Umiling si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

“Ano? Sabihin mo.”

Napapangiti na rin si Chanyeol.

“I love you, Bee.”  
“Yiiiiee.”  
“Hahaha! Seryoso ako dito, okay. Kinakabahan ako kaya huwag mo ‘kong aasarin.”  
“Sige. Makikinig ako.”

Humiga ulit silang dalawa at mas lumapit pa si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Promise huwag mo ‘kong aasarin ah.”  
“Promise, Mahal.”

Pinalo niya si Chanyeol kasi kinikilig na siya.

“Na-realize ko sa mga dumaang araw na kasama kita, kahit wala tayong ginagawa, basta magkasama tayo, kontento ako. Hindi ko pinipilit yung pagtawa ko o yung pagiging masaya ko. Palagi akong masaya kahit kagigising ko lang. Ramdam ko kung gaano ka ka-seryoso sa pag-aalaga sakin. Grabe. Hindi ako puyat at lagi akong busog. Hehe. Tapos napakalambing mo pa sakin. Ewan ko nga eh bakit ngayon ko lang din to naramdaman lahat. Well, naramdaman ko na ‘to dati pero ngayon lang ako naging sigurado. Sigurado na akong mahal kita, Chan. At mamahalin pa kita lalo sa mga susunod na araw.”

Gumalaw siya at tumagilid. Nakaharap na siya kay Chanyeol ngayon.

“Mahal na kita dati eh. Kaso ang gago mo kaya nawala rin. Pero tama nga sila na may isang tao ka talagang hindi nakakalimutang mahalin. Maaaring magbago – maaaring mabawasan o mas humigit pa. Pero pagdating sa’yo, nakalimutan ko man ng ilang taon pero hindi ka nawala sa puso ko.”

Gumalaw narin si Chanyeol at humarap sa kanya. Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun kasi nakakasagabal ito sa mga mata niyang maganda.

“Napakadali mong mahalin, Bee. Ginawa mo talaga lahat para hindi ako mahirapan. At nagpapasalamat ako sa’yo dahil dun. Alam mo yung sobra-sobra akong nahirapan at nasaktan dati kay Jongin pero pagdating sa’yo, napakadali lahat. Masarap sa pakiramdam na mahalin mo kaya pwede rin ba kitang mahalin?”

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at huminga.

Sa wakas, malaya na siyang ipahayag sa buong mundo na mahal na mahal niya si Baekhyun at mahal din siya nito.

“Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Hindi ako magsasawang mahalin ka.”  
“Mahal din kita, Bee.”  
“Huwag mo na ‘kong tawaging Bee.”  
“Bakit naman?”  
“Kasi parang bestfriends pa rin eh.”

Natawa siya at humarap kay Baekhyun.

“Anong gusto mong itawag ko sa’yo? Chanyeol? Chan? Yeol?”  
“Hmmm…”  
“Huwag mo na munang isipin. Ang importante, mahal kita.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya sa noo.

“Mahal na mahal kita, baby.”  
“Hahaha! Teka kinilig ako don ah. Baby? Bakit parang ang tamis kapag sa’yo nanggaling?”  
“Uyyy. Hi, Baby. Hahaha!”  
“Chanyeol naman eh. Sabi ko diba huwag mo ‘kong asarin.”  
“Baby… Baby ko.”  
“Chanyeooool.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Eeeee. Chanyeol naman eh.”  
“Hahaha! Ang cute mo talaga kapag nahihiya.”  
“Sige. Babawiin ko na. Hindi na kita mahal. Bye.”  
“Hehehe. Ang baby ko, nagtatampo.”  
“He!”  
“Pa-kiss nga?”  
“Bawal.”  
“Isa lang.”  
“Sa pisngi?”

Tumango si Chanyeol.

“Okay. One only.”

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa pisngi at sa noo at nagtitigan sila ng matagal.

“Pwede na ba dyan?”

Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang labi niya at umiling siya.

“Okayyy… Kaya ko namang maghintay.”  
“Hehe. I love you, Chanyeol Park.”  
“I love you too, Baekhyun Byun ko.”

Hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun sa pisngi bago siya hinila papatayo.

“Tara na. Uwi na tayo kay Mama.”  
“Mamaya na. Nag-eenjoy pa ‘ko katabi ka eh. Tas mahal mo na ‘ko. Pwedeng saglit.”  
“Hahaha! Tara na, mahal ko.”

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol ng malakas at napaupo ito sa hita niya.

“Hindi pa kasi ako masyadong makapaniwalang mahal mo nga ako.”

Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at ipinatong ang ulo nito sa balikat niya.

“Payakap na muna. Gusto ko lang yakapin yung buong mundo ko kasi napakasaya ko ngayon.”  
“Cheesy mo, Bee. Hahaha!”  
“Long-time coming tong pagiging cheesy ko kaya huwag ka nang mag reklamo, okay?”  
“Oki.”  
“Oki, Baby.”

-

Nakaparada sa harap ng bahay nila ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

“Kinakabahan ako. Sa ilang taon kung pumupunta sa bahay niyo, ngayon lang ako kinabahan ng ganito.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinalikan siya sa pisngi.

“Mahal kita, mahal ka nila, walang problema don so huwag kang kakabahan.”  
“Baka hindi nila matanggap na tayo na?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya at pinisil ang kamay niya.

“Mahal kita.”

Huminga siya ng malalim at tumango. Timing naman at lumabas ng bahay si Mama Park at kumaway sa kanilang dalawa.

“Tara?”  
“Tara.”  
“Bee.”  
“Yes, Baby?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

-

Nagtatawanan ang lahat sa hapagkainan dahil sai sang kwento ni Papa Park.

Parang normal lang naman lahat. Pagdating nila, nag-mano siya sa lahat at nakipaglaro sa mga pamangkin ni Chanyeol.

Tumulong din siya sa paghanda ng mesa at panakaw siyang hinahalikan ni Chanyeol sa ulo.

Habang nag-uusap usap ang lahat, pasikretong hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng mesa. Nagtinginan silang dalawa at nagngitian.

“Kumusta nga pala thesis niyo?” Biglang nabaling sa kanilang dalawa ang atensyon ng magtanong si Mama Park.  
“O-okay naman po. Pasado po kami.” Sumagot si Baekhyun at uminom ng tubig. Akala kasi niya nahuli silang dalawang naghahawakan ng kamay.  
“Wow. Congratulations! Bakit hindi niyo sinabi agad kanina? Sana nagpabili ako ng cake!”  
“Ma… hindi po namin nasabi agad kasi may sasabihin po kaming mas importante sa amin.”

Natahamik silang lahat at nag-aabang ng mga susunod na sasabihin niya.

Hindi na mapakali si Baekhyun at napahigpit ang hawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol sa ilalim ng mesa.

“Ano yun, Nak?”  
“Ma, Pa… Kami na po ni Baekhyun.”

Napapikit si Baekhyun at humiling na lamunin na siya ng lupa ngayon na.

“Ha? Alam na namin yan.”

Napadilat siya at nagtinginan sila ni Chanyeol kasi alam nilang wala silang ibang sinabihan.

“Ma? Alam niyo po?”  
“Diba matagal naman na? Diyos ko, Chanyeol, sino pa bang niloloko niyong dalawa? Hahaha!”  
“Sus. Akala ko kung ano na, Chan! Matagal na naming alam, noh.”  
“Kanina lang kasi, Ate?”  
“Seryoso ba kayo? Matagal na kasi naming nararamdaman na mahal niyo ang isa’t-isa. Lagi kayong magkasama, lagi kayong magkadikit, nage-gets niyo ang isa’t-isa, napapasaya niyo ang isa’t-isa. Tapos yung mga ngiti at titigan niyo, nahihiya yung mga bituin sa langit sa sobrang kinang. Sa ilang taon na magkasama kayong umuuwi rito sa bahay, inaakala na ng lahat na kayo. Kaya hindi na kami nagulat.”

"Napansin ko ring kanina pa magkahawak ang kamay niyo sa ilalim ng mesa, mga anak." Pabirong asar ni Papa Park.

Napainom ng tubig si Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol.

“Bestfriends lang po talaga kami dati pero may nangyari lang po talaga at buti nalang ay naliwanagan ako… kami…” Paglilinaw ni Baekhyun.  
“So bago lang talaga?”

Tumango silang dalawa.

“Galit po ba kayo?”  
“Bakit kami magagalit? Hahaha! Anak, mahal namin kayong dalawa. Hindi na kumpleto ang pamilya kung wala si Baekhyun.”  
“Hindi na kayo nagulat?”

Umiling silang lahat at dun lang nakahinga ng maayos si Baekhyun.

“So mahal niyo nga ang isa’t-isa?” Nagtanong ulit ang Ate niya.  
“Matagal na. Naging tanga pareho pero buti nalang naliwanagan.”  
“Parang wala naman pong nagbago eh. Mas lumalim lang po yung pagmamahal ko sa anak niyo.”

Napayuko si Chanyeol at napangiti.

“Nakakatuwang isipin na kayo talaga yung nagkatuluyan sa huli, ano. Baekhyun, inaalagaan ka ba niya ng mabuti?”  
“Ay, opo. Kahit dati pa po. Pero mas tumindi nga lang ngayon. Hehe.”  
“Inaasar ka pa ba?”  
“In my defense, Ma! Napagdesisyonan naman namin na walang magababago. Nakasanayan ko na talaga kasing inaasar siya kaya ayun…”  
“Nakakainis nga po minsan pero sanay na po ako.”  
“Pero wait. Sandali lang. Diba may jowa ka, Baek? Sino nga ba ‘yun? Jangun? Jingon? Don’t tell me…”

Natahimik silang lahat at tiningan ni Chanyeol ang Ate niya.

“Jongin po, Ate.”  
“Ahh. Yun. Si Jongin. Diba jowa mo ‘yon?”  
“Umiiyak lang naman lagi si Baekhyun sa kanya diba.”

Nagulat silang lahat kasi biglang nagsalita si Papa Park.

“Naalala ko kasi, sa tuwing andito kayong dalawa ni Chanyeol, siya yung lagi niyong topic kapag umiiyak si Baekhyun.”

Nahiya bigla ang dalawa at natawa nalang sa narinig.

“Hindi ka ba pinapaiyak ni Chanyeol, anak?” Tinanong ni Papa Park si Baekhyun.  
“Hindi po. Mabait po sa ‘kin.”  
“Takot lang yan mawala ka. Hahaha!”  
“Uy Ate grabe ka naman.”  
“Hindi ko po iiwan, promise.”  
“Ayeeee! Malaki na nga talaga kayong dalawa. Dati lang ang dudungis niyo kapag umuuwi rito.”  
“Maaa! Tama na, please.”  
“Oo nga, Ma. Dati sobrang pabebe pa ng dalawang ‘to buti nalang nauntog at na realize nila. Hahaha!”

Nagtawanan na silang lahat at napatakip nalang ng mukha si Chanyeol. Niyakap naman ni Baekhyun ang bewang niya at hinalikan siya sa pisngi… sa harap ng buong pamilya niya.

-

Gabi na at pauwi na silang dalawa galing sa bahay nila Chanyeol.

“Hindi ko inexpect na ganito ang mangyayari sa araw na ‘to.”

Pabulong na sinabi ni Baekhyun habang nakayakap sa braso ni Chanyeol na nagmamaneho.

“Hmm? Bakit?”  
“Akala ko kasi mahihirapan tayong sabihin sa pamilya mo.”  
“Sabi sa’yo hindi diba. Mahal ka kasi nila. Tanggap nila tayo.”  
“Kailangan ko na rin sabihin kina Nanay.”  
“Kung hindi ka naman ready, pwede naman na huwag na muna, Baby.”  
“Hindi ba unfair yun sa’yo?”  
“Hindi ko naman nakikitang ganyan. Basta kung kelan mo lang feel. Yung handa at hindi ka natatakot. Kaya ko namang maghintay. Besides, kilala na nila ako kaya medyo may laban na tayo. Hehehe.”  
“Oki.”  
“Oki ka ng oki dyan. Oki ka ba tiyan? Hahaha!”  
“Hahahahahaha! Hayyy… Ang sarap maging masaya lagi. Thanks, Mahal.”  
“Walang anuman. Saan ka ba uuwi ngayon?”  
“Hmmm…”  
“Pwede bang sa akin ka na lagi? Hahaha!”  
“Hahaha! Hindi pwede yan magagalit si Nanay!”  
“Alam niya naman saan ka hahanapin eh.”  
“Kailangan ko na nga sabihin para hindi okay na lahat.”

Nakasimangot si Chanyeol at nagmamaktol kunwari.

“Sa bahay ka na matulog, pleaaase.”  
“Naku, Chanyeol Park ha. Namumuro ka na.”  
“Hahaha! Sige na nga. Magpapa-miss na muna tayo sa isa’t-isa!”  
“Magkikita naman tayo bukas, diba?”

Umikot pa-kanan ang sasakyan at hindi kalaunan, pumarada na sa labas ng bahay nila Baekhyun.

“Tama nga pala. May gig ako bukas. Inimbitahan ako ng org ko na kumanta sa isang bar.”  
“Diba lagi ka namang may gig?”  
“Oo. At unang beses mong manonood bukas kung sakali.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga no, Mahal. Hindi pa pala ako nakakanood ng kahit na anong gig mo. Hahaha!”  
“Front row ka bukas ah.”  
“Syempre naman. May kanta ba para sakin?”  
“Pag-iisipan ko…”  
“Ay.”  
“Hahaha! Abangan mo nalang. Susunduin kita bukas tapos sabay na tayong pumunta don.”  
“Naisip ko, hindi mo pa ‘ko kinakantahan. Kahit dati.”  
“Hindi mo lang siguro alam.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at pinisil ang pisngi niya.

“Pasok na ‘ko, Mahal.”  
“Wait.”

Bumaba si Chanyeol at pinagbukas siya ng pinto ng sasakyan.

“Sasabihin ko na kina Nanay mamaya.”  
“Sure? Hindi naman kita minamadali.”  
“Hindi ko narin kasi kayang itago sa kanila. Lalo na ikaw naman yan at dapat ka namang ipagmalaki.”

Kinilig si Chanyeol at niyakap siya bigla.

“Mami-miss kita ngayong gabi.”  
“Mag-usap nalang tayo hanggang makatulog.”

Tumingala si Baekhyun sa kanya habang nakayakap pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Bee.”  
“Yes, Bu?”  
“Pa kiss naman.”  
“Sus.”

Yumuko ng konti si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun sa noo.

“Pa kiss rin sa pisngi.”

Hinarap niya kay Baekhyun ang pisngi niya kaya ki-niss niya ito.

“Kabila.”

At hinalikan siya sa kabilang pisngi.

“Ayan ah. Quota ka na, Bubu.”  
“Hahaha! Cute pa rin kapag tinatawag mo ‘kong Bubu.”  
“Mas gusto ko yung Baby.”  
“Hahaha! Mas nakakakilig nga.”  
“Pwede bang i-kiss ang Baby ko?”

Napatawa si Baekhyun. Syempre matangkad ang boypren niya kaya napatingkayad siya at pumikit na naka usli ang labi.

“Teka. Sure ba yan?”  
“Dali na bago magbago isip ko.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at inilapit ang mukha nito.

“Hahalikan na kita.”  
“Alam ko.”  
“Sure na ba ‘to?”  
“Hahaha! Chanyeol Park napaka torpe! Nararamdaman ko yung panginginig ng kamay mo!”  
“Hahaha! Teka lang naman kasi, Baby. Matagal ko ‘tong hinintay. Hahaha!”

Ngumisi ng malaki si Baekhyun at ipinatong ang kamay niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Ito yung magiging unang halik natin at hinding-hindi ko ito pagsisisihan kasi ikaw yan.”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at pumikit muli si Baekhyun.

Dahan-dahan niyang inilapit ang mukha sa mukha nito.

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Tumigil ang mundo. Nahinto ang paghinga. Wala na siyang naririnig kundi ang pagkabog ng masaya niyang puso.

Naglapat ang kanilang mga labi at parang hinulma para sa isa’t-isa. Parang naglabasan lahat ng emosyon at ng gumalaw ang labi ni Baekhyun, siya naman ang pagpatak ng luha niya.

Tinugunan niya ito ng halik, malambot, puno ng pagmamahal at respeto.

Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun at tumagilid ang labi para mas mahalikan ito ng mabuti.

Kumalas siya para huminga at nagtawanan silang dalawa.

“Pwedeng pa-isa pa?” Pabulong na sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
“Hindi ka na dapat nagtanong.”

Hinalikan niya ito ulit, mas mariin, at may halong gigil.

Napangiti silang dalawa sa halik at kahit gustuhin man nilang tumagal pa ito, kailangan ng pumasok ni Baekhyun.

“Gagabihin ka sa daan baka makatulog ka habang nagmamaneho."  
“Hind nga siguro ako makakatulog ngayon eh.”  
“Ha? Bakit?”  
“Baka kasi makalimutan ko yung pakiramdam ko ngayon.”  
“Hahaha! Hahalikan naman kita bukas at sa susunod pa na mga araw. Sisiguraduhin kong hindi mo makakalimutan ang mga halikan natin.”

Namula ang mga pisngi niya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Aasahan ko yan ah.”  
“Hehe. Opo. Sige na. Uwi na.”  
“Isa pa. Please.”

Tumingkayad ulit si Baekhyun at hinalikan siya ng pabigla sa labi.

“Bye, Bee. Thank you ulit.”

Hindi pa rin siya binibitiwan ni Chanyeol.

“Bye, Baby.”  
“Bee, yung kamay ko.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol at hinila siya ulit para halikan ng tatlong beses.

-

Maga-alas sais na ng gabi at hinihintay ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa labas ng bahay nila.

Pwede naman siyang pumasok sa loob kahit hindi na magsabi pero kinabahan siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun kagabi tungkol sa pag-amin niya sa mga magulang niya.

*Baby, nasa labas na ‘ko.*  
*Oki. Wait lang. Kausap ko pa si Nanay. Kumain ka na? :)*  
*Hindi pa pero doon na tayo kumain.*  
*Oki. Labas na ‘ko. Saglit.*

Mga ilang minuto pa, lumabas na si Baekhyun. Pinagbukas niya ito ng pinto ng sasakyan at sumakay din naman ito agad.

“Hi.”  
“Hello, Mahal. Gwapo naman.”  
“Asusususss.”  
“San na kiss ko?"

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at hinalikan siya sa pisngi.

“Sa lips naman. Grabe to.”

Napatawa si Chanyeol at hinalikan niya si Baekhyun sa labi ng mabilisan.

“Okay ka lang? Ba’t parang wala ka sa mood? Kinakabahan ka ba sa gig mo?”  
“Hindi naman. Kumusta nga pala yung pag-uusap niyo ni Nanay? Sinabi mo na ba?”  
“Oo.”  
“Tapos?”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun at kahit nagmamaneho siya, ramdam niya ang titig nito.

“Uy. Ano? Anong sabi? Nagalit ba? Hindi na ba ako pwedeng pumunta sa bahay niyo?”  
“Bee… kasi…”

Napahinto siya sa pagmamaneho bigla kaya galit na bumisina ang mga nakasunod sa kanila.

“Ano? Sabihin mo na.”

Nagmadali siyang mag-park sa gilid ng daan at humarap kay Baekhyun.

“Sabi niya… hindi na raw siya nagulat. Hahahahahaha!!!”  
“BAEKHYUN NAMAN EH!!!”

Napahilamos ng mukha si Chanyeol at sinuntok ang steering wheel sa sobrang kaba.

“Hahahaha! Uy sorry na! Hahaha!”  
“Kinabahan ako ng sobra dun ah.”  
“Hahaha! Nakakatawa yung mukha mo. Hahahaha!”  
“Huwag mo na uulitin yun!!!”  
“Hahaha! Oo na po! Hahaha!”

Hinablot niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ito sa labi ng ilang beses.

“Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita.”  
“Nakakatampo ka! Buti nalang magaling kang lumambing. Nakakainis kasi hindi kita matiis!”  
“Love mo ‘ko eh.”  
“Sobra.”

Naghalikan sila ulit pero natigil rin kasi bumusina ng malakas ang sasakyan na nasa likod nila kaya kailangan na rin nilang umalis.

-

Dumating silang dalawa na magkahawak ang kamay habang bitbit ni Chanyeol sa kabilang braso ang gitara.

Sinalubong sila ni Sehun, Kyungsoo, at Minseok.

“Uy. Teka lang. May nangyari bang hindi namin alam?”

Nakatingin silang tatlo sa kamay ng dalawa.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at tiningnan si Baekhyun.

“Saan mo ba ako pauupuin, Mahal?”

Nagulat ang tatlo sa tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal??? KELAN PA??? SERYOSO BA ‘YAN?!”  
“Tama ba rinig ko??? Hahaha!”  
“Uy seryoso ba ‘yan?”

Napakibit-balikat si Chanyeol at tumawa naman si Baekhyun.

“Sa harap ka umupo para nakikita kita habang kumakanta.”  
“Oki. I love you.”

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pisngi at mas lalong nagulat ang tatlo.

“Anak ng tinapa. Sila na ba talaga?”  
“Gago. Tumayo balahibo ko. Hahaha!”  
“Tangina sa wakas. Lord. Salamat! Hahaha!”

Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ng tatlo.

Magkasama silang apat sa mesa na nasa pinakaharap.

Nakatitig pa rin sila kay Baekhyun na nakatitig naman kay Chanyeol na nagsa-soundcheck.

“Oo na. Mahal ko yung barkada niyo.”  
“Baka joke niyo lang to ah.”  
“Hindi.”  
“Promise?"

"Oo ngw. Mahal ko si Chanyeol higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan."

"Hindi mo sasaktan?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at natawa ulit.

“Alam namin san ka nakatira kaya humanda ka kapag pinaiyak mo si Chanyeol.”  
“Si Sehun naman kung makapagsalita parang bata.” Uninom ng tubig si Minseok.

“Pero seryoso nga, Baekhyun? Kayo na?”  
“Yes, Kuya Minseok.”  
“Grabe. Parang kelan lang yung naglasing siya ah.”  
“Lagi ba siyang naglalasing dati?”  
“Dahil sa’yo? Oo.” Pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo.  
“Talaga?”  
“Gusto mo bang malaman pinag-gagawa niyan dati kapag nasasaktan?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at kinwento ng tatlo ang mga nangyayari kapag nalalasing na si Chanyeol.

Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa mga naririnig pero may halong guilt din kasi nga, ngayon niya lang nalaman na dahil lang sa kanya kaya nalalasing ng todo si Chanyeol.

Natigil ang kwentuhan ng magsimula na ang first set ni Chanyeol.

“Magandang gabi po sa inyong lahat. Gusto ko pong simulan ang gabing to sa isang kantang kinakanta ko dati para sa isang taong mahal ko na may mahal na iba…”

Naghiwayan ang mga tao at may ibang nalungkot sa sinabi niya.

“Buti nalang talaga na realize niyang mahal niya rin ako at binigyan niya rin ako ng pagkakataon na mas mahalin siya.”

Mas lalong naghiwayan ang mga tao at namumula na si Baekhyun sa harap.

“Baby, ito yung kanta ko sa’yo dati. Dati ‘yon. Pangarap lang kita dati, ngayon, nasa harap na kita. Lagi mong tatandaan na mahalaga ka sakin at mahal kita.”

Nagkagulo na sa kilig ang tatlo at napatakip ng mukha si Baekhyun.

“Umiiyak ka na naman… Langya talaga wala ka bang ibang alam. Namumugtong mga mata… Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa? Sa problema na iyong pinapasan, hatid sayo ng boyfriend mong hindi mo maintindihan…”

Napatigil si Chanyeol at napatawa. Naalala niya ang mga gabing kinakanta niya ito sa tuwing nalalasing siya.

Nakaharap siya kay Baekhyun na parang naiiyak na.

“May kwento kang pandrama na naman…Parang pang TV na walang katapusan. Hanggang kailan ka bang ganyan? Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan ang pagtiyaga mo dyan sa boyfriend mong tanga.”

“Tanga!” Sabay na sumigaw ang tatlo at nagtawanan.

“Na wala nang ginawa kundi ang paluhain ka. Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nagkasama, iilang ulit palang kitang nakitang masaya. Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka niya. Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na halaga.”

Pinipigil ni Chanyeol ang mga luha niya kasi naalala niya ang mga panahong hanggang tingin lang siya kay Baekhyun tuwing umiiyak. Kung gaano rin yun ka sakit para sa kanya.

“Minsan hindi ko maintindihan… Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan… Medyo malabo yata ang mundo… Binabasura ng iba ang siyang pinapangarap ko.”

Napatigil siya ulit at huminga. Biglang nag flashback lahat ng mga pinagdaanan niya. Kung gaano niya pinahalagahan si Baekhyun dati hanggang ngayon. At kung gaano niya ito minahal.

Sinabayan siya ng audience sa huling chorus ng kanta at ng matapos ito, nakita niyang umalis si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya at pumunta sa may pintuan.

Nanlamig siya at parang tumigil ang paghinga ng makitang kausap ni Baekhyun si Jongin.

Kakasimula pa lang ng set niya kaya hindi siya makaalis sa harap. Nakita niya kung paano nilapitan ni Baekhyun si Jongin at nakita niya ring lumuhod ito sa harap niya.

Napatingin na rin ang tatlo sa likod at tumayo.

“Ano, pupuntahan na ba namin?”  
“Huwag. Hayaan niyo. Hayaan niyo silang dalawa.”

Alam niyang hindi sasama si Baekhyun sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi na ito babalikan pa ng boyfriend niya. Mahal siya nito. Mahal niya ito.

Pero mali.

Nakita niya kung paano hinila ni Baekhyun si Jongin palabas ng bar at nawala sa paningin niya.

Nadurog ang puso niya sa nakita. Gustong-gusto niya ng sundan pero hindi siya maka-alis. Naghiyawan na ang mga tao at sinenyasan na siya ng manager na tumugtog ulit.

Ni hindi man lang lumingon sa kanya si Baekhyun o nagpaalam na aalis.

Dahil ayaw niya ring biguin ang nag-imbita sa kanya, tumugtog pa siya ng dalawang kanta bago tuluyang tumakbo papalabas ng bar at sundan ang dalawa.

“Manong, nakita niyo po ba si Baekhyun?” Nagtanong siya sa guard habang nililibot ng tingin ang buong parking lot.  
“Pumunta don. May kasama yun.” Tinuro ng guard ang direksyon.  
“Sige po, salamat.”

Habang naglalakad, marami ng eksena ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

Nagkabalikan ba sila? Iiwan niya na ba ako? Mas mahal niya ba talaga si Jongin?

Naiiyak na siya at napapabilis na ang lakad niya. Sinubukan niya rin tawagan pero nakapatay ang telepono nito.

Tinakbo niya na ang buong parking lot kung saan tinuro ng guard pero wala ni kahit anino ni Baekhyun ang andun.

Wala na. Iniwan niya na ako.

Napasandal si Chanyeol sa dingding at naiyak.  
Ang taong akala niya'y kanya na, kinuha ulit ng taong humihingi ng isa pang tsansa.

Napaupo siya at hinawakan niya ang kanyang ulo habang humahagulhol sa pag-iyak. Masakit. Masakit maiwan. Akala niya okay na ang lahat. Akala niya masaya na sila lagi.

“Bee?”

Tumingala siya at nakita si Baekhyun na inaabot ant kamay niya.

“Bakit ka umiiyak??? Anong nangyari sa’yo?!”

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi tumayo at niyakap si Baekhyun ng mahigpit na mahigpit.

“Uy. Chanyeol. Bakit ka umiiyak?!”  
“Akala ko kasi iniwan mo na ‘ko. Nakita ko kayong dalawang sabay na lumabas.”  
“Ahh. Yun ba? Inaya ko siyang mag-usap kami sa labas kasi ayokong mag-eskandalo siya sa loob. Humihingi siya ng pagkakataon pero sino bang tanga ang ipagpapalit ka, diba?”

Humarap si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Hindi mo siya binigyan ng chance?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mga pisngi niya.

“Huwag ka na aalis sa tabi ko ha.”  
“Hindi na, Bee.”

Niyakap niya si Chanyeol at hinagod ang likod nito.

“Huwag mo akong iiwan ha.”  
“Sayo’ng-sa’yo lang, Bee.”

Mas humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nanatili silang ganon ng ilang minuto.

“Hala! May bubuyog!!!”  
“Gago! Saan?!?!”

Umiwas agad si Baekhyun at mas lalong sumiksik sa braso ni Chanyeol.

“Hahaha! Loko lang! Gusto ko lang sumiksik ka sakin.”  
“Nakakainis!!!”  
“Hahaha! Takot ka pa rin ba sa bubuyog?”  
“Mas takot akong mawala ka, Bee. Hehe.”  
“Naks naman.”  
“Tamang bawi lang.”  
“Hindi mo na ko kailangang takutin para sumiksik sa’yo! Sabihin mo lang. Willing naman ako.”  
“Sige nga. Yakapin mo nga ako ng mahigpit.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun bago niyapos ang bewang ni Chanyeol ng pagkahigpit-higpit.

“Mahal kita, Bee.”  
“Kiss mo nga ako.”

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang dibdib niya.

“Dito.” Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya at hinalikan din naman ito ni Baekhyun.  
“Dito pa, Bu.” Tinuro niya ang noo niya.  
“Magseselos yung kabilang pisngi ko.”

Napatawa si Baekhyun at hinalikan niya ang kabilang pisngi.

Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa pisngi at hinalikan ito sa labi.

“Isa pa, please.” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.  
“Ikaw na ngayon ang nanghihingi ah.”  
“Kasalanan ko bang masarap humalik ang boyfriend kong gwapo?"  
“Asusususss. Nambobola pa. Sige na, pikit ka.”

Pumikit si Baekhyun at hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo, sa pisngi, sa ilong, sa baba, sa dulo ng bibig niya at sa wakas, madiin na hinalikan sa labi.

May halong gigil at naging mapusok ang halik na ‘yon kaya napatigil silang dalawa.

“Uwi na tayo?”  
“Ihahatid na kita sa bahay niyo?”  
“Sabi ko kay Nanay sa’yo ako uuwi.”  
“Ngayon?”  
“Sabi ko mami-miss muna nila ako sa bahay ng ilang araw.”

Nagsimula ng maglakad si Baekhyun at sinundan niya ito agad.

“Teka! Tama ba rinig ko? Sa bahay ka muna ng ilang araw?”  
“Yup.”  
“Talaga???”  
“Oo nga.”  
“Seryoso ba ‘yan?”  
“Yes, Mahal.”

Napatalon at napasuntok sa hangin si Chanyeol sa sobrang saya.

Hinabol niya ang paglalakad ni Baekhyun at hinuli agad ang kamay nito para hawakan.

Naglakad na sila pabalik ng bar.

“So… anong gagawin natin?”  
“Maga-almusal tayo ng sabay araw-araw.”

"Tapos?"

"Kakain tayo ng maraming ice cream. Yung paborito mo."

Inakbayan niya si Baekhyun at hinawakan naman nito ang kamay niya.

"Bee, mag-adopt kaya tayo ng aso? Gusto mo?"

"Oo nga noh. Ilan ba gusto mo?"

"Dalawa."

"Sige, hanap tayo bukas."

wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> sa aking kaibigan na si A, maraming maraming salamat at dinamayan mo 'ko sa kabaliwan kong ito. hahaha! sabay tayong sumubok at eto na. nagawa natin. hahaha! sa kalokohan o seryosong usapan, salamat ng marami!


End file.
